Are you in or not? aka TRUE BLOVE
by TheMK
Summary: The story is about a girl with special powers who hates vampires for a good reason, but when she meets Eric she will find that is a thick line between love and hate ... or in her case ... both at the same time !
1. Chapter 1   Introductions

Sasha

I am exhausted and bored. I have one more hour till the plane will take-off in Shreveport. It has been the longest 18 hours i have ever spent alone. I'm not complaining, i mean, better alone than with that lying jerk, but is sad, because i really thought that i had finaly escaped from this tiny town called Bon Temps. It's been 6 years since i left Bon Temps. I left to go to high school in Los Angeles but i found a cute guy who i fell instantly in love and i ran away with him in Spain. I stayed there with him for 3 years till i found out that he was gonna use me for something bad, which i absolutely couldn't accept. So i had to come back at my only relative left; my cousin Sookie, who i know that she always liked me because i never thought that she is crazy. I really believe in her powers, because i have some powers too, but unlike her, i quite enjoy use them. I'm still learning about my powers, i know there is something more than i can do right now, but unfortunately, my parents were killed in a misterious way, and i had to figure out by myself. Fortunately, when they were alive they told me about my powers so that i will not freak out when i do something strange. Oh God! Finally! Shreveport! I hope Sookie wouldn't mind that I will surprise her with my visit.

* * *

Sookie

Where the hell is Bill and Eric? They were supposed to be here till now. Oh I hear a knock at the door!

„Hei! How's my fave cousin?" a not quite tall girl with a long and wavy dark brown hair with highlights and black eyes dressed in some leather tights, a white T-shirt with a big cleavage and some black high heels, followed by a couple of trooleys. I couldn't believe my eyes! Sasha, my best friend from childhood. She was here after 6 years, she came to me! I was shocked. The first thing i wanted to do is to slap her for running away but then I simply hugged her almost smashing her with my hug. „God Sookie let me breath please!" she said laughing.

„Where the hell were you? What did you do in 3 years? Where have you been?" I assaulted her with questions.

„My my... can I first come in?" I opened the door wider „Well to start with, I'm fine, thank you for asking, I missed you too, I was in Spain with a complete jerk who i don't want to talk about... ever, and i had a lot of jobs, which I'm sure you'll get bored if i tell you."

„Sory! I missed you too. You got me worried, and i overreacted." I said to her

„It's okay, it's not like is your fault that i'm a rebel girl!" she said laughing. God i missed her laugh.

„So... what are you doing here?"

„Well, the last money I got i spent them on the tickets, so i hope you could let me stay here till i get back on my feet and ... I don't really know what I will do next. Right now I just need a place to stay and a job. Can you help me... pretty please?" she asked with i wide smile she knew i couldn't resist.

„Of course you can stay! You know that my grandmother left you a field. You can sell it or do whatever you want to do with it." I informed her.

„wow, that I wasn't expecting! For real? She left a field for me?"

„Yes, you know she loved you!"

„I know! Well I don't know now what i'm gonna do! Maybe later I will decide. Now... can you show me my room please am kind of exhausted."

„Of course! Follow me!" i said. That's when i heard a knock again. I totaly forgot. „ That must be Bill and Eric!"

* * *

APOV

Sasha was in her bedroom sitting on her bed when she heard the knock. She heard Sookie that the men who's knocking must be Eric and Bill. She wondered who that might be. Sookie invite them in and followed them in the living room.

„Sasha! Come here, I want to meet 2 friends of mine!" Sookie said.

Sasha closed the door of her bedroom and walked in the livingroom. She was petrified; there were 2 vampires. She instantly got in front of Sookie and started to yell.

„Sookie is these your friends? 2 vampires? Are you sick? You can't trust these blood suckers!"

„Sasha stop it, they are not like these... well ... Bill is not... Eric... well Eric is another story... but Bill... Bill is my ... lover" Sookie said.

„your what? Are you insane?"

„Sasha... stop it... don't judge me... you have no right!"

„you're right... sory... I just ... I just think that all are the same!"

„Well Bill is definitely not! Bill this is Sasha my cousin, Sasha this is Bill my boyfriend!"

Bill reached his arm for a hand shake, and after a few seconds Sasha did the same.

„Hi Billl! Sory for that! I tend to be... impulsive!"

„It's okay, I understand you!" he said smiling politely.

„And this is Eric, the Sheriff of Louisiana Area 5!" Sookie said.

„Hi Eric! I..."

„Don't believe everything Sookie's saying" he said reaching hir arm , as Sasha made the same but instead of a hand shake, Eric kissed her hand. In that moment his eyes turned livid and in a flash he came very close to her. „What are you?" he asked very intrigued. „Why can't i hear your heartbeat? And smell your blood?" he came a little more closer still having in his hand her hand.

In a second Sasha pulled her hand and threw Eric in the air collapsing behind her. In a flash he appeared in her face knocking her down immobilizing her under his weight „ I'm asking you again... what are you?" he said with fury and frustrating in his voice.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it ! more caps in about 3-4 days :D


	2. Chapter 2 Semirevealing

Hey, sry for waiting so much ... it was my b-day on saturday and God that was the most insane party i have ever had :D ... i'm glad you like the story!

kykyxstandler do you really think Eric is overreacting? you said it in a bad way or did you like it? I want to know because i want to take into account your review .. in fact all the reviews I get!

SatiricalSophiee i'm sry I didn't respect my promise by updating in 3-4 days. i will not make such promises from now on and i'm glad you like the story.

* * *

Sasha

„Get off me you filthy creature" i said „now... before you will regret it". If he doesn't get off me things will heat up...literally. But too late, the water from the vase that was on the coffee table started to boil. Bill pulled Eric back and I finaly stood up.

„Who are you?" Eric asked again.

„God this is the only phrase you know in english? Cause I can suggest you a very good dictionary." I said trying to calm down before the vase will explode. Sookie snort behind me.

„Let's just calm down" she interfered. „Eric, Sasha it's my relative. That should be a hint. Don't you think?"

„But I can hear your heartbeat and smell your blood, hers not."

„Well... that I can't explain, I don't know nothing about this...Sasha, I think is your story, you should tell it!" she said to me.

„very well then... both my parents are ... magical creature i might say ... well my father was a witch which could control elements of nature and my mother was a succubus which ... well you know she could feed with people's energy, manipulate them and when she was sick or injured the only remedy is to ... have sexual intercourse with somebody" i started to blush. I have never explained someone these things before. Jonah knew everything about every magical creature and I'm sure that at least Sookie didn't know that. „ I... however... inherited both of them"

„How interesting... two pieces of jewelry in one single house... this might be my lucky night"Eric said rubbing his chin.

„Yeah , well two pieces you'll never have" I responded him. „ Can I go now? I'm tired" I asked Sookie.

„Of course S." She said smiling at me.

„Well I would say nice to meet you, but I would lie and I hate that so ... Goodbye ... Gentlemen!" i said sarcastically.

Eric was standing on the couch with a smirk on his face when I left. Bill and Sookie were talking in private.

* * *

Eric

„Lovebirds... focus here ... Bill you can ravish her after we talk ... well unless you are in a mood of a threesome... then the talk will have to wait!" I smirked at them.

„Eric... behave... ok let's focus ... so there have been some murderers in Shreveport... do you have a suspect?" Sookie asked.

„I bet on the werewolves. All the victims were V trafficants, and we all know how good is our blood, right Ms. Stackhouse?"

„Mister Northman it's late and I'm not in the mood for your jokes...can we focus?"

„I think we should search their houses and find a clue or a list with clients or something. We have to start from this point." Bill suggested.

„That is a wonderful idea Bill! You two should search their houses before the police. You can start from tonight! Now if you excuse me I need to talk with my cousin. So good luck and ... you know where is the door!" she said to Eric. Sookie made a sign to Bill and he stopped by the door.

„Bill take care and be carefull with Eric. I still don't trust him" she kissed them and before she could blink he was gone.

* * *

Sasha

I heard a knock.

„Can I come in? I heard Sookie's voice.

„Of course. Come in. Sit!"

„What happened with you? You know you can trust me. I won't judge you!"

„I know you won't, but I ... I'm still not ready to talk. Maybe someday but right now i can't!" i said without being able to look at her.

„It's ok. So now that you are here what are you going to do?"

„Well for now I wan't to get a job, to have my own money... then, I don't know i have a lot of time to think!"

„Well I might have a solution for this! Would you like to serve with me at Merlotte's? I know Sam really needs a new waitress. What do you say?"

„I say ... that I would love to!" I answered her and jumped on her for a hug.

„This will be fun! I can Assure you!" she said. „Now I'm gonna let you have some rest, I'm sure you're exhausted, Good Night Sasha!"

„Good Night, Sookie!" i said while I was geting in my new bed.

I hope to be fun. I hope that my past will stay in the past ... no ... nobody will never know what happened to me ... this will be a new start, a new begining and this time I want to make it right!


	3. Chapter 3  The new me

Sasha

5:30 AM...

God... Please be soon 7:00 AM , I want to start my new life! I am so anxious to create a new me, to forget everything I've been through! I'm so grateful that I have that chance! Back then I hated that I was treated like a child and I tried to behave and look like a grown up, and look where I got! Now I will do otherwise, I'll start to act like my age ... 20 years old ... ! But God ... I forgot how do I do it? Well I guess I will find out on the way...

6:00 AM ...

No ... I don't want to stay anymore in my bed... I have to do something useful ... I know ... I'll put my clothes in the wardrobe. Then I will take a bath and make breakfast ... pancakes with blueberry sauce and some scrambled eggs with bacon ... God only when I think at these i get mouth watering. Good ... Then it's a plan.

* * *

APOV

Sasha organized her room, took a shower and got dressed in a black teaspoon shorts, a grey Punkish top with slashed front from it can be seen a flocked embroided demi black bra and some high heel grey boots. She hesitate on the top's choice because of her big bust but she thought what the heck... she is living a teenager life ... shouldn't she exagerate it? By the time Sookie was up , Sasha cooked breakfast and now she was reading the newspaper.

* * *

Sasha

„Good morning Sook! Did you sleep well?"

„Good morning cous! Wow, the breakfast looks delicious! Please tell me you will stay here with me till I die!" she laughed.

„Well if I don't die first ... „ i said to her smiling.

„Oh boohoo, you always were like a cat with nine lives. Everytime in the childhood you were falling from a tree or from the roof you didn't had not even a broken bone."

„That's true! Oh i forgot to ask you last night... what do you know about Jason?"

„Well you know him ... he is acting like a Don Juan ... you will see him at the restaurant. He is always there trying to pick any girl he can get."

We laughed together. I knew him like a Don Juan ... I even had a story with him , but that was a week before my parents took me away to L.A.. After 4 months my mom and dad had a car accident and they both died. I stayed there because I knew I will never have a future in Bon Temps ... how wicked is the life ...

„So... how is like to work in a restaurant where you know everybody and everybody knows you?" I asked her.

„Well ... sometimes you just want to run away, but at the end you like to work like that because after all you love them all. But let me tell you about Sam; he has 30 years old, he is of average height and strong build, with gray eyes and shaggy brown hair. He is very friendly and you can always rely on him."

„Ok ... so when are we going to meet him?"

„Well after we finish breakfast ... I start my shift in 2 hours so we better hurry"

We headed to Merlotte's Bar and Grille. When we arrived there I saw a cute house ... it looked more like a cottage to me but still cute. The restaurant was sorrounded by a lot of plants and stones. I instantly got anxious to enter inside. Sookie locked the car and we entered in the restaurant. Right in front of me was placed a large and impressive bar, on the right a pool room and on the left the dining area where at the end of the area was a door which went to the restrooms. A redhead girl was cleaning the floor.

„Hey Arlene, how you doing?" Sookie called her.

„Hey Sookie, well since I was the first I came, Sam thought that I could wash the floors. Who is she?" she pointed with her finger at me.

„She is my cousin, Sasha. She came from Spain to spend some time with me. She needs a job and I thought we could use an extra hand, don't we?"

„Yes indeed we need. Hi Sasha, I'm Arlene one of Sam's waitress. I hope Sam will hire you, you seem a nice person."

„Hi Arlene, nice to meet would be awesome to be colleagues."

„Come... I want to show you the place before we go to Sam's Office".

We walked into the kitchen where was standing a goodlooking black boy. When he turned I noticed that he had ... make-up on his face ... What the heck?

„Sasha, meet Lafayette Reynolds,the order cook!"

„Well, hello hotness!"

„Hi!" I said staring at him.

„What haven't you seen a gay before?" he asked me with a grin on his face.

„Oh... now I get it ... no it's ok, actualy I had a gay friend too when I was in college. We were like BFF's."

„So is he cute?"

„Who?"

„Your gay BFF."

„Oh , well he is very cute... last time I had seen him, he cut his hair in Justin Bieber's hairtyle."

„You should invite him over here."

„Well I haven't spoken with him for 3 years ... so ... I don't know ... well you're right ... maybe I should invite him here. Lafayette I suspect that we will start a friendship very soon."

„Well, how about to start now?" he smiled at me.

„Great idea. We should hang out sometimes ... you know ... be my „wing-man"!"

„As long as you wil be my „wing-girl", I agree."

We both start laughing. Got he was sweet, funny and crazy. Just like me. What a shame that he is gay...

„Hey, hooker. How you doin'? Who is she?" a black girl just came in through the door. She was checking me from head to toe.

„Hi Tara, this is my cousin Sasha. Don't you remember her? We all played together when we were children."

„Holly shit ... yes I do now ... girl you changed a lot ... and what the hell is that shirt on you did a dog teared it?"

„Tara, I'm glad you didn't changed your personality ... you're still a funny bitch!" I faked a smile at her. She always hated me for having a good relation with Jason. I always thought that she liked him but I never knew that for sure.

„Well now you met your your potential colleagues ... we need to get to Sam's office to ask him" Sookie intervened between me and Tara.

„Ok, nice to me you all... I really would love to be your colleague!" I said to Lafayette , Tara and Arlene before we left the kitchen.

We entered a wallway which led to Sam's Office. Sookie knocked on the door and a male voice said to enter.

„Hi Sam, I came with my cousin from L.A. , Sasha ... you know the one I told you about at the phone..." Sookie spoke.

„Yes I do remember ... Hi , I'm Sam" he said staring at me from head to toe with a hint of lust. Maybe Tara was right ... I overreacted with the T-shirt. After all this should be an interview and I practically show my boobs to my potential boss.

„Hi, I'm Sasha and I would really like to work here. I worked before as a waitress at Hooters L.A. and as a bartender in a few bars in Spain. I can get some references if you want!"

„No need. You are Sookie's cousin and I trust Sookie when she recommends me something or somebody. You are hired!"

„Yey!" I said and I practicaly jumped in his arms and when I instantly realize what I did I backed off. „Sorry , this is the best thing that happened to me for months"

„It's ok... don't worry ... I'm glad I made you smile" he said with a grin on his face.

„So ... when do I start?"

„Well from tonight if you want."

„Yes I do!"

God why did I use those words . They only reminded me something I didn't want to remember no more.


	4. Chapter 4  One of my talents

sry for waiting so long... I was very busy ... I will try to put at least one chapter on every friday... :D hope you like this chapter because is very loooooong and ... full of surprises... :D the song Sasha sings is actualy Jessica's Simpson song (These boots are made for walking) ... if you don't know the coreography is talking Sasha you can see the clip on youtube. :X please review ... I don't care if is a bad review or a good one I allways take them both as constructive ones. ... See you guys Friday

P.S: If you want to know about what car am I talking or what music clip or the way I imagine how Sasha is dressed you can check my profile and you will find there some links :D

* * *

Sasha

Two months have passed since I started working at Merlotte's. I love working there but in the last month less and less people have been there . I like Sam's principle that is a place for people to come, sit down, and not have to dance, but it's clear that people from Bon Temps don't want that anymore. They want something more. Sam is very worried that soon he will go bankrupt if he doesn't find a new way to atrract the clients. Like this wasn't enough, Tara's lack of manners hurry the process of bankruptcy. She thinks that everybody is racists. If she doesn't stop acting like that I will surely get racist.

Today I have my shift along with Sookie and Arlene. I have only 2 hours left to get ready. I like my night shifts more than my day shifts. The walk I take, after my shift is over, on foot is very refreshing. Sometimes I get chills, like somebody is watching, but most of the times I find that I'm being chased by a gold retriever. It's a cute dog... he always follow me till I get home and then he vanish.

Now I'm gonna take a shower, curl my hair, put my nude-pinkish make up and dress in my black teaspoon shorts, an oversized white loose-fitting cropped T-shirt with „DO YOU" written on it from where you could see my lace triangle bra in a low cut that flatters my big boobs and my favourite high heel grey boots. Tonight I decided to go big with my accesories; I wanted a western hippie look so I opted for a vintage gold metal belt, a diamond shape gold tone necklace, a monsoon ring and a vintage rose charm bracelet.

* * *

APOV

Sasha barely make it in 2 hours to get ready. Sookie was already down waiting for her in the living room. The times Sasha got in the same shift with Sookie, she got to drive along with her in a white honda civic hatchback from 1991. Sasha knows a lot about cars, she loves cars , but this one ... she can't stand it, she prefers to walk home on her feet. She always think that in any minute the car will explode or something similar.

* * *

Sookie

„Sasha Stackhouse! If you are not down here in the next 5 minutes I will leave without you and I mean it!"

„Is this a way to punish me or to reward me?" Sasha yelled from upstairs." I'll be down in a minute, I just need to spray my hair!"

„I'll wait you in the car!"

„OK!"

* * *

Sasha

I finally finished spraying my hair and I got out the house. When I steped in the car Sookie was talking to the phone. When we arrived at Merlotte's Sookie hung up the phone.

„God! I thought all the way that we will have an accident. How many times do I have to tell you to not speak on the phone while you are driving this junk?"

„S ... don't tell me I frightened you!"

„Hell ya! Very soon I will buy my own car ... mark my words Sookie!" I told her while we got out the car.

„Well ... very soon you could have no job!" Sookie said with a straight face.

„Yeah well , let's not think about that, ok? By the way, with who were you talking?"

„With Bill. Something is wrong in Shreveport and Eric wants me to help them to find out about some murders and some V trafficants. I really don't know what is happening there, so tonight Eric and Bill will come here and we are gonna have a chat about this."

„Eric? Here? That will be interesting!"

„Sasha, please behave... we don't wanna make a scene"

„Ok fine ... I'll be nice!" Hell I will.

We entered from the porch into the backroom to put our green aprons. Before I went in the dining area, I knocked on Sam's office door.

„Come in!" I heard. I saw him standing beside his desk with his head resting in his hands.

„Hey Sam! How are you doing?" I said to him smiling.

„Like hell... if I don't find soon a solution I will not be able to pay you guys!"

„Don't you think is time to change that rule about no dancing at Merlotte's?"

„Never. This place will never be a dancing place. Anyone who will do something about this without my consent will support the consequences!"

„Ok, I'm just saying ... you know I really want you to help!" I said while I aproached next to his chair sitting on the desk.

„I'm sory for overreacting. I'm verry stressed out!" he said puting his hand on my thight and brushing it slowly. I suddenly felt a shiver running through my body and he must felt it too because he withdrew his hand quickly. I looked him in the eyes and saw pure lust. In these 2 months spent here, he flirted with me a lot, but never asked me to date him or anything like that. Maybe he thought that is a bad thing because I'm 20 and he has 30. To be honest, I wouldn't mind date him. He doesn't look like he has 30 years old, and the age definitely didn't bother me back then, it certainly doesn't bother right now. But he is my boss and I'm his employee and I have to act like one.

„Well my shift already started, so I have to go ... we will talk later ok?"

„Ok, go and make some customers happy!" he said smiling at me. God he has a gorgeous smile.

I left. At the bar was Tara talking to Jason. Jason stopped talking when I entered in the dining area and stared at me. Because I wanted to piss Tara off I smiled at him and „sent" him a kiss from the way I was standing. Tara clenched her teeth and I was instantly happy. My mood suddenly dissapeared when I saw sitting at a table next to the bar Eric Northman with his progeny Pam and Bill Compton. They were talking with my cousin Sookie, who seemed very nervous and I decided to aproach them.

„Well, well ... look who's coming over here" Eric smirked at me.

„Well, well , if this isn't the most conceited vampire I have met... Hello Bill, Pam! I smiled at them . I met Pam during one of Eric's visits. She is a nice person if you like a crazy cynical and apparently devoid of feelings lesbian vampire. They nodded at me as an answer. „What brings you here, cause I'm pretty sure you're not a regular client!"

„A regular client here? Please, this place is even more depressing than I thought it'd be."

„Try to behave yourself!" Bill clenched through his teeth.

„Don't I always?" Eric answered with a grin on his face while he was still glaring at me.

„Excuse me, I have work to do ... clients are waiting!" I fastly excused myself because if I would stay a little longer next to him I will surely slap him.

„Clients? Where?" he asked me playfuly.

That was the icing on the cake. I practicaly ran in the back room to look for a CD into my purse, I returned heading behind the bar to put the CD in the sound sistem and I also grabbed the microphone. I headed then to the door of the pool room and when I stopped the music started to play. I aprroached the microphone to my lips and I started to ask in the most sensual way I could ever speak:

Are you ready boots?  
Start walking  
Yee haw  
Let's go

All the clients including the vampires stopped talking and starred at me. For a second I thought that this was a bad decision but after all I have a degree for singing so ... I think it's time to make all this spent years worth. I turned with my face to the dining area and I started walking while I said the first verse:

You keep saying you got something for me (uh)  
Well officer I don't mind to say you do  
Now your looking right where I thought you'd be looking  
Legs come handy when laws in front of you

I was in front of Andy Bellefleur, the police detective, who was standing at the bar and start to grind and dance in front of him touching my legs. He was swallowing while I did that. He allways looked at me with a certain interest but now you could see it on his face a burning desire. I started walking again to not get him a wrong impression.

These boots are made for walking  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

A few chair away, Jason was standing and occured to me that this is a good way to piss off Tara. So I walked in front of him brushing my ass to his knee.

You believe you've stopped me for a reason (uh)  
Now I'm pretending my bending's just for fun  
You keep playing where I got you playing (yeah)  
These double - D intials are work to run

I sang this verse while I was bending giving him a chance to have a nice view of my ass. I was like in a doggy stle position which made Jason tense and get off the chair and more running than walking to the bathroom.

These boots are made for walking  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

I'm the girl with the good ol' boys who don't mean you no harm  
Just got a way with Hazzard County charm  
The aint no crime in having little fun

I started to dance the original coreography of the song. Everybody was starring at me with a lust in their eyes, even Eric the grumpiest vampire I know was staring at me like from one moment to another will jump on me. He was analysing my legs like I was a piece of art and he wants to establish his value. The way he looked at me made me feel a shiver through my entire body. Then I continued with my song stoping in front of the exit door and waving at Sookie and Arlene to do with me the coreography.

Swerve my stride  
Bat my sexy eyes  
Where my boots at (haha)  
Strut ya stuff come on

Hey ya'll  
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sooey  
Can I get a yee haw

When we finished the coreography I was helped by Hoyt, a friend of Jason, and Andy to get up on the bar and I continued to sing and dance. I was really getting on Tara's nerves. She looked like she was gonna shoot some fire through her naris.

You keep thinking what you shouldn't be thinking  
Another two buttons down till you kissing ground  
I'ma gonna send you back home miss the crying  
But Uncle Jessie he sure is gonna be proud

These boots are made for walking  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of theses days these boots are goanna walk all over you

I jumped on the table where the vampires were sitting and startingto swriling down looking at him with a superior lust on my face. My face was only a few inches away from his face starring deep in his light blue eyes. I heard his fangs extenging

These boots are made for walking  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of theses days these boots are goanna walk all over you

The last 12 words I said it very slowly while I was seductively touching lips and tracing his fangs with two fingers. When I aprroached more closely I jumped on the floor and finished my dance coreography.

Come on boots  
Stop  
Come on ladies

Hey ya'll  
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sooey  
Can I get a yee haw

Then I practically froze... Sam was in front of me looking like he haid seen a ghost. I noticed that everyone around us looked at him and I tried to cheer up the situation I changed the last verse looking for turning the song into a comercial one.

Come on Sam (ohh yeah, owww)  
Yeee haw  
Sam Merlotte everybody (uh)  
Let's eat and drink now guys

I finished my song as I put my hand over Sam's shoulder trying to feel his mood but it was blank. I couldn't sense nothing. It was really nothing or I just couldn't sense him? My thoughts were banished by customer's apllauses and then suddenly everybody felt in the mood to order something to drink or eat. I was amazed that it actually worked. I let go of Sam and put the mic on the bar to start taking orders from clients. But I heard Sam saying to me.

„Sasha, may I have a word with you?" he said in a hushed voice. „In my office!"

We walked silently into his office. I closed the door behind me and I haven't even turned back and started to almost yell at him.

„Hey, I get it. You said this will never be a place to dance and if someone does it you will throw him out. If you wanna fire me, fire me!" I said in a one breath „I totally understand!"

„No!" he only said to me. Then he practically jumped on me, his arms were wrapped around me, trapping me against him and the door, and kissing me roughly. „You and I are the only ones who get it. It's everybody else who's fucking themselves up!" he said to me before pressing his lips into mine, looking for access. I let him to meet my tongue while I felt that I was carried in his arms and put it down on his desk. One of his hands slid under the my shirt, his fingers dancing along my spine and to the clasp of my bra. His other had moved under me, forcing me against him in such a way that I could feel his sudden excitement. I moaned against his lips at the feeling of his erection pressed against my shorts, making me moaning harder. My legs were wrapped around his waist and his lips were attacking my lips as he was trying to take off my shorts. He was having problems with my belt so I helped him to take it off and then I laid back leaning against my elbows to lift my bottom to make it easier for him to take off my shorts and my panties. After he did that I attacked his lips while my hands were working on his zipper. It took me less time to than to him ... maybe because of my vast experience with the „speed guys". He didn't wait too much to thrust into me. God ... Now I realize how much I missed having sex. He started to thrust into me faster and faster while he was kissing me and ... licking me ? (That was weird, but what the heck if he likes it who am I to judge... especially me?) We both got to the point where we knew that the orgasm will hit us soon. I started to moan harder and harder when ... the door slammed wide and I heard the last person I would want to hear in such moment.

„Am I interrupting?" he said.

Sam turned his head to him while I was bearing mine into his chest feeling a little bit ashamed."What do you think?" When he looked at him and realized what he is, he came out of me putting his pants on him but still standing in front of me like he wanted to cover me ( Thanks God Sam didn't take off my T-shirt cause right now I would have my face red for another reason than the obvious one). „What are you doing here?"

„Well I have some unfinished bussiness with Sasha and I couldn't wait more!" he grinned at Sam. „ I hope you already finished because I really have to get her!" he said heading towards me. I lifted my shorts quickly hoping that I can have the chance to button them until he reached me, but he was quicker.

„Wait a minute! Who do you think you are?" Sam yelled at him.

Eric faced him with his fangs extended. „ I suggest you to choose your words carefully! I need Sasha now and I'm taking her!" He grasped my hand tightly and we got out of Sam's office. We stopped in the parking lot where Bill and Sookie was. She seemed to be worried.

„Oh Sasha here you are! Are you ok? Did Sam fired you? Was he rough with you?" she asked.

„Rough sure it was!" Eric commented with a straight face now. God what is happening with him? Back there he looked careless of what I was doing and now he was starting to be nervous. Why?

„What? Has he done something to you?" Sookie asked again.

„No... God... Sookie... I will tell you later. Now I want you to explain me what was so important to get me out of there!" I was almost screaming at Eric.

„Well missie ... very big important things are happening around here and you will help us!" Eric answered.

„Will I? Give me a reason why I should help you after this interruptions." I was a few inches away from his face staring straight into his blue eyes.

„50.000 $"

„So... What do I have to do?" my happy mood appeared instantly. Right now I need money and it really didn't matter from where I will get it.

„Well we need your powers! You can't be smelled, your heartbeat can't be heard, so you can easily brake in wherever we want you to!" Bill spoke.

„Oh so you need a burglar, huh?"

„No we need you to sneak in to hear some informations!" Sookie said.

„Well it doesn't sound hard... I've done it be..." I stopped right there, not wanting them to know what I was doing back in Spain. „ Well you know... Highschool escapades" I tried to lie, but the way Eric was looking at me, I knew for sure that I couldn't lie him. „So where is Pam?" I tried to change the subject.

„She is inside... handing out fliers!" Bill said.

„Oh do you really think that our customers will want to go to Fangtasia?" I asked Eric.

„Of course they wouldn't go Sasha, not after you gave them that show! God you're good, I almost forgot how wonderful you were singing!" Sookie intervened.

„Well depite your talent... we have a lot more to offer!" Eric answered clearly upsed by Sookie's words.

„To offer or to take?" I asked him, sensing a begining of anger runing through me.

„Ok let's just end this here ok?" Bill intervened between us.

„I'm tired! Can we go home?" I asked.

„Of course... but I am going with Bill tonight... I hope you will not mind!"

„Of course not... actualy I think is a wonderful night to walk!"

„I will escort you home" Eric said to me. „ Pam just left, and I need to have a word with you!"

„Ok" I said ... I really wanted to speak with him to.

When we stopped in the front of a red Corvette I sighed and almost jumped in surprise.

„Oh ... my ... God! Is this your car? A red Corvette convertibe equipped wih the 505-horsepower, LS7 engine and built on a lightweight chassis with dual-mode exhaust system? Oh , I will definitely enjoy walking home in this car!"

„You seem to know a lot of things about cars!"

„Well is kind of my hobby... I love cars , and I dream to have one of my own someday!"I said to him while I was getting in. „Ugh black leather... cute! So what do you want to talk with me?"

„I want to talk with you about Sam!"

I instantly remembered about the way he entered and I slapped him without thinking. He didn't turned his face this time, and didn't even seem to get hurt like he did when I met him the first time. It was clearly that I haven't been drinking ...

„Wow, that didn't hurt! Interesting. Why didn't hurt this time?"

„Well I'm tired that's why!" he believed me and he started the engine.

He drove in silent. When we got to my house I jumped from his car not looking back. I felt him pressed on my back with his hands grasping mine tightly.

„Don't trust Sam! You don't know who he really is!" he said to me sniffing my hair. His fangs extended and now he was tracing soft kisses on my shoulder moving away my hair with one of his hands while the other one was embracing me tightly. He was grazing my neck moving slowly on my pulsing vein.

„I wonder... how do you taste..."

„Well, why don't you give it a try?" I challenged him.

„I could..." he was getting ready to bear his fangs into my neck when we heard a dog barking.

„Your guardian doesn't allow it!" he said cooing. He let go of me and he left.

The dog came next to me and I let down to caress and kiss him on the head. He licked my face as an answer.

„Good boy doggie... good boy!"


	5. Chapter 5  Unfinished business

**Hey guys! As I promised I put the chapter on Friday (I will always put chapters on Friday). I want to give special thanks to TheChemist20 , who is now my Beta Reader ( YOU'RE AWESOME GIRL!), and check out her profile, she has extraordinary and beautiful stories! I hope you like this chapter guys ... please express your opinion by reviewing the chapter... pretty please! :D**

**

* * *

**

Sasha

I could feel the sun reaching on my skin through the window curtains and I tried to open my eyes but I felt so dizzy. It was like something or someone sucked all the energy from my body. I looked at the clock. 7 AM. Well it's no wonder why I feel like that, I had only been sleeping for only 3 hours. Maybe a few more hours will make me feel like new. I fell instantly back into a deep sleep. It was 2 PM when I finally woke up feeling much better, but hungry enough to feed 3 people. I got up to take a look out my window to see what should I wear today, it was sunny. It was too bad that we didn't have a pool. Back when I lived in Spain I went to the beach everyday, I like the water and I'm a good swimmer. The way you swim in the water with open eyes to see the bottom of the sea makes you feel like you are actually flying. It is one of the most amazing feelings. Someday I will have a house of my own and one of the very first thing I will do is to build a pool.

I was brought out of my daydreaming by the most mouthwatering smell; food. I ran down the stairs without even changing out of my pajamas. I entered the kitchen and saw Sookie a tray of lasagna from the oven.

„ I hope you made 2 trays because that tray is only for me!" I told her smiling. „Good afternoon cous!" I added chuckling when she jumped in fright.

„Lord Jesus! Sasha don't you ever sneak up on me like that again!" She all but yelled.

„Whoa, you are dating a vampire... I would think you're used to it." I replied getting something to drink out of the fridge.

„Well,I am ... at night." She said laughing as she put 2 plates of the lasagna on the table and motioned for me to sit.

„S, we need to talk." She said with a serious look on his face.

„OK... About what?" _OMG please do not ask me what I did with Sam ... please_

„What did Eric mean when he said ꞌIt sure was rough!ꞌ ? _Damn Eric, you will pay for this._

„Well... Sook ... I have to tell you something but please don't freak out!" I slowly said to her trying to think how to word what happened.

„Did he do something to you?" she asked her tone very flat.

„Bad no ... but he sure did me a lot of good." I laughed losing myself in thoughts. Sex had felt amazing with him last night, which reminded me, we haden't finished neither the talk nor the intercourse which was disappointing.

„Tell me everything!" She almost yelled setting her fork down.

„I don't think you want me to tell you everything trust me. OK, after he asked me to follow him we went into his office and I was sure that I was about to get fired, but instead he kissed me and we... had sex. That's when Eric interrupted us and practically dragged me out of the room. That's all that happened."

„You did WHAT! With SAM? That SON OF A BITCH! He's 30 freaking years old! You are barely 20 years old. What were you thinking?" She practically screamed at me, her face turning as red as a crab.

„ME? What am I thinking? ME? Who only had sex with a guy that was 10 years older than me? What about YOU? You are dating a 173 year old vampire. And you are judging me? How dare you?" I screamed back at her, pushing my plate away having lost all of my appetite and got to my feet to walk out of the room.

Sookie blinked staring at my now empty seat, then she looked up at me. „I'm sorry Sasha! You know me, I'm always overreacting and I'm overprotective! I didn't mean to say all of that. You have every right to date who you want." She said almost whispering her head hung in guilt.

„It's ok, I can see how you would react to this kind of thing." I walked back over to her to give her a hug.

„Now can you tell me what I have to do for 50 grand?" We both laughed at that.

„Well, here's the thing; You have to get into a were club called FurSin, you have will pretend that you work there as an entertainer. You have to blend in to find the owner of the club and get him to allow you in his office by any means necessary and once you are there you have to copy some files from the computer." She explained looking at me to gauge my reaction.

„It doesn't sound that hard, It's a good plan!" I replied. „So what files should I copy?"

„An ally of ours found that the files are on the desktop hidden in a folder named FurSin's bookkeeping but it is actually files with lists of vampires who sell their blood. Because of their desire to get rich, the vampire authorities are going to dispose of Eric and make someone else sheriff of Area 5. If that happens people like you and I will never be free, because we are different, like them in some way and they can use their powers to force us to work for them. Eric at least pays us but others will never do this, they consider that is a humiliation to pay a you understand how important this is?" She asked working herself up in anger.

I nodded. Unbelieveble... and I htought that only European vampires were this malicious. If this doesn't end well Sookie and I will have to work against our will... or worse ... Jonah will find out where I am.

„ Well lets think about something else, wanna help me clean?" Sookie asked standing up from the table.

„Not really but I will." I laughingly stuck my tongue out at her.

It was almost 5 PM when we finished cleaning the house. „I'm bored... let's go shopping!" I said after Sookie took out the garbage.

„Yeah, sure... let's go have some sleep maybe!" she answered sarcasticaly.

„Okay you stay home and sleep, I'll go shopping!" I said standing up and stretching.

„Sounds like a plan have fun." She smiled flopping onto the couch.

So I went to my room to take a shower and changed into a black T-shirt with black leggings putting on a ruffle lace flyaway vest over it and matched it with some siren shoes. I called for a taxi and went to a mall in Shreveport. I was relieved to found a few of my favorite shops that were in also located in Spain. I bought a lot of things, especially sexy underwear that I could wear for Sam; all silk and lace. When i looked at the clock I realized that it was late. I called another taxi and went home.

I was surprised to find Sam on the front porch with Sookie. They seemed to be happy, even laughing. That's a good a start! When I shut the car's door they looked up and saw me. Sookie had a wide smile on her face while Sam stared at me with lust in his eyes.

„Hey there. Can you give me a hand? As you can see I spent a whole check maybe more." I said grinning at him.

„Well then maybe we should think about a raise huh?" he smiled at me.

„Definitely! But only after you help me, my hands are about to fall off!" I reached towards him with a hand full of bags. When he took them from my hand a bag slipped, a black lace thong with a silk red bow on it and a lace bra fell out. I felt so embaressed,not for Sam but for Sookie, because she jumped up and murmured a pathetic excuse before going inside.

„So did you go shopping for you or for me?" He asked picking them up from the ground.

„Well that depends. Do you like it?" I asked in a low breathy voice staring at him with heat in my gaze.

„I don't know, I'd have to see them on you in order to have an opinion." He answered moving closer and closer to me til his lips were only a few inches away from mine. I didn't wait for an invitation to press my lips to his. He embraced my intentions and kissed me back throwing the bags to the porch floor so he could put his hands on my hips.

„So just to clarify... what is happening between us?" He stopped kissing me and resting his forehead on mine.

„I think its about to be a beautiful ... relationship?" He kind of asked more than answered.

„Definitely!" I replied and there was nothing to stop me from jumping back in his arms and kissing him on every part of his face so I did.

„Don't you wanna know you I'm here?" I stopped and stared at him in confusion.

„What do you mean? Didn't we just establish what is happening between us? Or was that kind of a bonus for you?" I blurted my impulsive personality taking over.

„No , don't get me wrong. I partially came for this but I didn't know how was gonna end. I actually thought that it was just lust last night but now I see its more, I mean I thought what could you love about me, an owner of an almost bankrupt bar in his 30's?" He muttered looking down at the ground.

„Oh God not you too? I don't care about age... never cared...never will... Got it?" I said staring deeply into his eyes.

„Ok I can see that now. Well the other thing I wanted to talk with you about is your job at Merlottes."

„Oh my God! You're firing me, right?" I said terrified knowing what I did last night was a stupid decision.

„No, not after you did what you did last night." He chuckled.

„OK, you are keeping me for having sex with you?" I asked jokingly...

„I'm not referring to that part of night, but rather the part where you sang. You are amazing Sasha, you sing like an angel. Tonight I had barely just opened and the customers were asking for you, they wanted to see you sing again. The bar right now is at its full capacity. You saved my business! That's why you are the new entertainer at my bar. You will sing 2 hours a night and I will double your salary. Oh! And I almost forgot!" he went to his car, a Ford Pickup Truck, to get a big box. It looked like ... OMG no way! „Sookie told me you like playing the guitar, but yours is damaged so I figured you will want to have an instrument to practice with because I want you to sing live!" He told me while he was handing me the box. I almost shed a tear, but I really don't like to cry so I sucked it up and unwrapped the box to see a Fender Squier Esprit black quitar. I put it down gently and jumped back into Sam's arms.

„Speaking about starting ... we never got to finish what we started in your office!" I said to him in a husky voice.

„Oh and speaking about shopping, I really look forward to seeing you in them... or out of them." He said lifting me in his arms while he tried with one hand to open the front door.

„Well if you want I can show you right now." I said to him pointing towards the direction of my room.

* * *

Sookie

I was in the kitchen trying to not hear Sam's thoughts , but God they were loud. I'll be scarred for life. And if not from his thoughts, then surely from their screams. I went outside to pick up the cups and I nearly screamed to myself ... in anger. Don't mind guys! I will pick them up for you! I said outloud realising that there was nobody around me.


	6. Chapter 6  Operation get to know

**Hey guys! As I promised I put the chapter on Friday . I want to give special thanks to TheChemist20 , who is now my Beta Reader ( YOU'RE AWESOME GIRL!), and check out her profile, she has extraordinary and beautiful stories! I hope you like this chapter guys ... please express your opinion by reviewing the chapter... pretty please! :D**

**P.S. : I also want to give special thanks to kykyxstandler for sticking to the story and for reviewing every chapter! You're a true follower, and I really apreciate that! xoxo**

**I hope to never dissapoint any of my followers, by changing the course of the story ... just to be clear Sasha will always , no matter what, have special feelings for Eric, even if she doesn't admit it!**

* * *

Sasha

I was about to leave the house when my phone rang. The name "Eric" was displayed on my cell screen.

"What do you want?" I muttered.

"Hello to you too." He replied with a stiff voice. "You need to come to Fangtasia. We need to talk about your job"

"Now?" I snapped at him. "Like right now? My shift starts in one hour!"

"I don't think I made myself clear...Do you want $50,000 or not?" He angrily retorted.

He was right, I still want that money especially when I have to do such a simple thing. Well... simple, compared with what I have done in the past.

"Ummm... let me see what I can do about my shift." I replied hanging up on him.

After hanging up I called Sookie, I was afraid to call Sam because I knew that if he found out he wouldn't let me to work for Eric.

"Hey S, where are you? Sam asked about you!"

"Sookie, I'm not going to be working tonight."

"Why? Are you ok?"

" I won't be able to work tonight because Eric summoned me. I have to go find out details about breaking into that Were club." I explained as I sat at the dining room table.

"Ok, but be careful. It's a very dangerous club."

"Sookie, you forget that my heart can't be heard and my blood can't be smelled by vampires. It's gonna be ok"

"What should I tell Sam?" She asked in a low voice. "I know! I will tell him that you are sick." She said and I could sense the grin on her face. She was really bad at lying.

"God Sook where is your brain?" I almost yelled at her. "If you tell him that he will come here to check on me!"

"Oh, right... so what should I do?" She questioned with a worried voice.

"Well, just say that I can't come because all my clothes are dirty and the outfit I was relying I just dropped some sauce on it while I was eating and now I'm going shopping. I think he will bite it." I said thinking of his reaction to my shopping last night.

"Ok see you at home. Bye!"

I hung up the phone and went to my room to change in something more suitable for a vampire club. I chose some black skinny leg jeans and a floral halter that I covered with a sand leather cropped jacket. I matched my brown leather ankle boots with a wooden Hard Case Clutch with Perspex Clasp, accessorized my outfit with some large hoop earrings and a locket necklace. I ordered a taxi and after 10 minutes I was heading to Fangtasia. When I got there it felt like it was Halloween. There was a long line of people at the entrance of the club. Their outfits were totally weird from my point of view; all black and all leather with a lot of exposed skin. I noticed Pam at the front of the door looking at some ID's and I headed to her. When she saw me, she gave me a wicked smile.

"Hello Sasha! Did Eric call you or are you here just for fun?" She asked grinning at me fangs on full display.

"Pam, this is not a club where I would usually spend my time. Sorry to say Eric summoned me. Can you show me where his office is?"

"Of course hon ... follow me." She replied and sashayed off.

We entered the club. It was a very dark big place with a big open bar with many tables and a few small stages for vampire dancers and one big stage with a throne on it. I think that there is Eric's chair I thought sniggering to myself. It didn't surprise me... that trim was perfectly suited for his conceitedness. When we passed the bar we turned right which led us to a black door. I supposed that was Eric's office door.

"Here we go. You should enter. I have some other business to attend." Pam said and with a blink of an eye she disappeared.

I knocked very determinedly at the door.

"Come in" I heard from the inside of the room.

I entered and I saw a preoccupied Eric standing at his desk looking at some files. When he felt my eyes on him he raised to look at me. When our eyes met I felt some electricity growing between us and suddenly felt like I had to open a window in order to breathe again. "Good evening Miss Stackhouse." He said resting back in his chair. He was wearing a blue navy tracksuit that suited his blue eyes very well.

"Good evening Mr. Northman" I said coyly.

I took a look around him. I saw a common office despite his personality. Even Sam has a stylish office. I saw only a desk, a computer, 3 chairs, a bookshelf, and a black leather couch; the only thing that links Eric to this room.

"Please sit. Miss Stackhouse, I want to inform you about what we are going to do tomorrow."

What did he just say? I have to break in with him. No way! I will not accept this. If we spend anymore time together he will discover all of my powers or even worse; my past.

"Wait a minute … we? … Tomorrow?" I said totally surprised.

"Yes. I gave my word to your cousin that nothing will happen to you, so in order to do that I must go with you. I received very important information that tomorrow night there will be an initiation party so the Weres will not pay attention to the civilians in their club. You will enter there as a worker." He said to me leaving the papers on his desk and starring at me intensely.

"But you can't come in with me; they will know you are a vampire."

I still didn't get it why is so important for him to make sure that I'm ok, after all he could send someone else with me.

"I'm not going to enter in the club. I'm going to stay outside in an alley. I will wait for you to get out then I will escort you to your home." He said looking at me like I was the stupidest person in the world. God he is so conceited. Now I understand why Sookie doesn't like him.

"So once I am there what am I suppose to do?"

I wanted to try to make this conversation as short as possible so I went straight to the subject.

"First of all, you have to blend in and then you have to flirt with Andie, the Were who is the owner of the club… here is a picture of him" he passed me a picture of the Were. He was tall and muscular, with green eyes and dark brown hair. He had a glance full of evilness. "When he gets into you, you will ask him to go somewhere where you two can have some privacy. Once you are in his office, you will ask him for a drink and while he is not paying attention, you will put this drug into his glass. In one minute he will be asleep. You will go to his computer and copy all the folders from the desktop. He might have changed the location of the files so we need to be sure that we really have them. Then you will get out and meet me on the alley behind the club. Is everything clear?" He looked me in the eyes like he was trying to read my thoughts. Of course he couldn't do this. I can close my connection if I want. But that he will never know.

"Clear as the sky!" I smiled at him.

Eric looked like he wanted to say or ask me something but suddenly the door opened and we both stared in surprise at Pam, who was holding a cup of coffee. Her face showed no feeling.

"Excuse me for interrupting … Sasha I brought you the coffee you asked for before you entered Eric's office." She said extending the cup to me in a violent way.

"What? … I didn't … Aaaagh!" OMG! I can't believe it; Pam just threw the coffee on me. "Pam, watch it… God damn it … this is my favorite jacket! Is there a bathroom where I can clean my jacket?" I asked Eric, knowing for sure that if I have to continue to look at Pam I will get angry and things will get really heated up.

"Use mine … that door will lead you where you want to go!" Eric said directing me with his hand. I opened that door to find a hallway which lead to two doors. One was locked but the other one not and fortunately for me the unlocked one was the bathroom.

* * *

Eric

"Pam why did you do that?" I asked her completely amazed at her behavior. I know that she also has a particular interest in Sasha but pouring coffee on her … that was something I just couldn't understand.

"I noticed when she entered the club some bare skin between the bottom of her jacket and the top of the jeans. I just wanted to know what she was wearing." She said to me while she threw herself on the couch, trying for a sensual look. She is my progeny, but sometimes I just want to snap her neck.

"You know you can't have her, right?" I said trying to restrain my anger.

Anger? It surely must be because of the situation not because of this pathetic human. I mean of course she could be an interesting asset, but would I be ever able to control her? She is like a hurricane and a totally mystery to me.

"Yes I know that you won't allow me to have her, but I don't understand why! You haven't claimed her yet but you don't want anybody to interact with her!" She complained to me.

"That is none of your business!" I snapped at her.

"Is it because of her talents? She sure does have a voice and she helped Sam avoid bankruptcy. You know, if we were in a competition with Merlotte's I would really think that he would win having her as the star of the bar." She said looking at spot on the wall trying to imagine what she was saying. She frowned at her own thoughts.

She surely has some talents both human and magical talents, that I have to admit. And I also wouldn't mind if she would work for me at the club.

"We can admit that she has talent … but there is something more about her, something that I want to find out. Pam, what do you know about succubus?" I asked Pam, trying to get to the bottom of Sasha's story without asking her. I know that she will never tell me the whole truth.

"They heal and feed on people's energy." She said. "That's all I know"

"No … there is something more … I've watched her and she doesn't do anything of that. Maybe she inherited more powers from her father than her mother." I said thinking to myself what are the chances to inherit all the powers from both of her parents.

"When two different species are combined that cannot equal something good." She concluded.

"Well you know me … I'm always attracted to bad things." I grinned at her.

The door opened and I saw Sasha without her jacket on. Pam was right; she was just wearing a kind of a long bra or something like that with a floral pattern that was pushing up her breasts in a sexy way. Both Pam and I stared for a while at Sasha's breasts when we heard an "Hmhm!"

"Looks like I will have to stay a little longer than I planned, at least until my jacket dries." She broke the silence looking straight at me.

"Excuse me, I have work to do" Pam intervened jumping on her feet and left in a second. Sasha moved closer to me while I clenched my hands on the handle of my chair.

"So is there something you want to tell me?" She said interrupting my dark and wicked thoughts.

"Actually I want to ask you something" I said trying to concentrate on solving my curiosity while she sat in front of me.

"Shoot!" She smiled at me.

"Why when we first met you had the power to put me down, making me feel pain and a few nights ago you couldn't? And I want you to be serious and don't you dare to hide the truth from me!" I stared deeply in her eyes wanting to assure that she understands that I don't like to be lied to.

"Well … its a long story actually … a story that I won't tell you. But I will tell you something about my habits regarding my powers." She replied coyly.

"I'm listening." I said resting back in my chair once again.

That was easy! I think that I can "squeeze" more information from her than I imagined.

"Well, I'm neither a succubus nor a witch … I'm kind of fifty-fifty … I inherited some powers from everyone plus some new. From my mother I inherited the healing, but its not efficient with people… I can heal only if I'm sleeping with vampires and in regard to my strength, I can be as strong as a vampire or even more if I drink vampire's blood. From my father I inherited powers of nature; I can control the rain, the fire, I can even blossom the flowers and the trees. And … this is all that you need to know about me!" She suddenly stopped telling me about her parents. That wasn't it. There was more … and I wanted more.

"Oh I don't think that's all" I jumped from my seat to stand in front of her in a blink of an eye.

"Well, that's everything you'll get from me!" She replied without getting intimidated by my posture.

"Don't get so sure human!" I hissed, sensing that soon my fangs will extend.

"My jacket is dry … I will go now … good night Mr. Northman!" She suddenly jumped from her seat and put her jacket on. I grasped her hand to stay put.

"Since we are about to work together, I think it's time to stop teasing ourselves with Miss and Mr. Don't you agree … Sasha?" I said pressing my body on hers.

* * *

Sasha

"Yes, I do … Eric." God damn it, not those words again! I have to remove these words from my vocabulary "See you tomorrow night." That was all I could say standing this close to him.

"See you soon Sasha!" He said moving away from me.

I left without looking back. Oh my God! If Sam finds out he surely will get really mad. I'm lucky that tomorrow I don't work and Sam is busy all day stocking his bar. But would I be lucky at night too?


	7. Chapter 7  Operation get in

hey guys ... here we go with another chapter ... things are going to heat up : :X :D hope you like it ... and get ready for the next chapter (you will need some ice for the next one)

Thank you TheChemist20 for being my Beta Reader... you always give me good advices!

* * *

Sasha

This was the night, the night that I will put in practice the things I learned from Jonah. But this time, I will do it for money, not for love … not for fun. Just money!

When I entered in Eric's club I saw the Viking sitting in his throne. Now I realize why everybody loves to come here. The view of him sitting there … it was like something historical mixed with sensuality and mystery … more sensuality than anything.

"Good evening Sasha." Eric said meeting my eyes snapping me from my thoughts.

"Good evening Eric." I retorted moving closer to him.

He was still sitting in his throne but when I stopped next to him he handed me a bag with some clothes in it.

"This is your work outfit. Go change in the bathroom." He replied with a knowing smile.

I opened the bag to look at the clothes and … OMG! What is this? …

"Are you joking? This is my work outfit? What am I supposed to be … a hooker?" I snapped at him.

I was holding in my hand a white deep plunging V neck mini dress, which surely will show my black low-rider thong, some red platform pumps with a bow and some red heart stud earrings. I'm sure that this was Pam's choice.

"Yes, that is basically what you are tonight." He said really calmly which irritated me more.

I glared at him when I saw that his face didn't show any emotion.

"Oh God … I really deserve 50,000 $!" I murmured knowing for sure that he heard me.

I went to the bathroom where I changed and I also put some make-up on; red lipstick and kohl eyeliner. When I came out from the bathroom, Eric was in his office sitting on the couch. When he saw me his fangs extended. He stood up still staring at me with lust on his face. I felt his suddenly excitement, but I decided to ignore it. I didn't want him to know about the other powers of mine.

"I'm ready! Can we go now? I really want to get rid of this outfit as soon as possible." I said.

"I'm ready, but you are not." He smiled at me.

"How come?" I asked puzzled.

"I need you at your full capacity so you will have to drink my blood." He said very seriously.

"No way! I know all the effects of vampire's blood. I don't want you to know where I am at any time, nor to have fantasies of you in my sleep." I hissed at him. I once swore to God that I would never drink vampire blood. But I also promised God that I would never deal with vampires and here I am!

"In order to keep my promise to Sookie, I have to know where you are and how are you feeling. Plus you will have a lot of strength to fight with those Weres if it's necessary. And I don't mind if you have fantasies of me. Actually I wouldn't mind if you have one and you came to me to tell me about it … maybe we could put it in practice!" He said with a grin on his face.

"Only in your dreams boy." I said turning my back on him to take the necklace stick from his desk. In the blink of an eye Eric was behind my back grabbing my hips and pressing me into him.

"Certainly in my dreams." He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't resist it.

"Ok, but hurry up, I really don't like this part!" I lied. This was my favorite part, but I only tried it when I was having sex with a vampire. This time I would surely be doing it in another way. I broke a lot of promises made to God lately.

"Ok, take your clothes off." He said I almost knew that he was gonna say that.

To be honest, Eric is beautiful … actually more than beautiful, but I can't make the same mistake. It could be something just for fun and certainly physical, because I could never fall in love with such a conceited vampire, but I couldn't risk it. If he found out someday what I can do, I will surely be repeating history and this time I cannot just try to run because my only siblings are involved now. At least, the first time, they didn't know as much about my past.

"Excuse me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Or at least take your panties off." He replied laying on the couch still looking at me.

"I' m not going to sleep with you." I said approaching to him.

"I have never shared my blood without having sex and I don't want that to change." He hissed.

I couldn't help myself and I slapped him.

"What the hell was that?" he said angrily.

"The only contact is physical between us!" I said loud and clearly. "Have I made myself clear?" I moved closer him, my lips just a few inches away from his.

It was so tempting to get a little closer, but I had the power to restrain myself so I did but I could feel his anger.

"Don't waste your energy on me. Ok, I accept your condition." He replied, suddenly calmed down. "Come here, sit on my lap. It will be easier for you to drink!" Pointing with his hand where I should be sitting.

"That's fine, but don't you dare to try something on me Eric!" I said while I sat in his lap.

"I'll behave." He said winning.

He laid me back against his chest, biting his wrist and putting it to my mouth. I forgot how good it was; I also felt his excitement against my back.

"That's enough." He said after a while.

"I think so too!" I retorted knowing he will understand what I was talking about.

"I told you this is a first for me! What did you expect?" He complained.

"Yeah … well … I'm grateful that you restrained yourself at least." I said jumping to my feet. "Can we go now?"

"Of course … follow me!" He replied walking out of his office, but instead of going left where the parking lot was, we went right and climbed some stairs.

"Aren't we supposed to go to the parking lot?" I asked him when we got to the roof.

"No, tonight we will use another way of transportation." He said grabbing me in his arms tightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked quite stunned.

"I need to make sure you will not fall. I believe more in my strength than in yours. Now hold on tight and I suggest closing your eyes." He said putting his hands around my waist more firmly.

Suddenly I was lifted from the ground. I knew that this is why he said to close my eyes so I took his advice.

After what seemed to be a very long time, at least from my point of view, I felt the ground.

"You can let me go of me now." He said while he was still holding me. "We are at the club."

I opened my eyes and I looked at him with anger.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" I practically snarled at him.

"Only when I have to take you home." He grinned down at me before moving his arms from around my waist. "We needed a low profile." He explained to me.

"That was low profile!" I retorted.

I turned my back to him and saw an old building with grey walls and a black tarp at the entrance.

"This is the club? Looks normal." I said completely amazed.

"Yeah well it is supposed to look normal in order to fool the authorities" He answered.

"Ok, I'm going now." I said moving away from him.

"Sasha!" I heard him say.

"What?" I turned my head back towards him.

"Don't screw this up!" He answered with a calm voice but it was a clear threat.

"Do I look like I will screw up this operation?" I asked him rhetorically.

"You certainly look like you're going to screw … somebody." He grinned.

"Yeah, well, that will never happen." Feeling suddenly embarrassed I turned away heading into the club.

A big muscled guy was standing in the front of the door. When I tried to pass by him, he grabbed my arm.

"Stop!" He said glaring at me.


	8. Chapter 8  Operation get out

Thank's for sticking up with my story ... I'm sorry I'm updating just once a week but I'm a senior and my exams will start in 5 weeks. :| but be sure that when I'm done with them I will update more often... Thanks **TheChemist20** for being my Beta Reader!

* * *

Sasha

"Why?" I asked coyly.

"Your ID first." He said holding out his hand.

"Oh c'mon … I forgot it. Can you just let me pass this time? I really need to work tonight." I begged.

"No!" He said firmly.

"Be my shining fearless knight on a very bad bad day pleaseeeee!" I said batting my eyelashes in the most sensual way I could, moving closer to him.

"Okay! But only this time!" He sounded like a baby and was eating out of the palm of my hand.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I said hurrying to get inside before he changes his mind.

When I entered I saw the usual club with chair and round tables, a long bar and 2 pool tables. I sat at the bar asking for a martini. The bartender was quite tall with light brown hair and some green eyes. He looked nice … such a shame that he chose this job. He gave me my drink and I turned around searching for Andy. I finally found him at one of the pool tables and I started to get into my role. I took a flirty position and I started to draw circles with my forefinger on the edge of the glass staring at him trying to express some lust but it was hard because his body didn't helped me. When I finally got his attention I soaked my forefinger in the glass and when I removed it I stuck it deep into my mouth sucking on it. That certainly got him interested in me because in a minute he left the pool table in the middle of a game and came straight to me. I drank my martini before he could sit next to me.

"Hey babe! Can I buy you a drink?" He asked stripping me with his eyes.

"You can do me more than just buying me a drink." I said seductively moving closer to him and fixing my eyes on his lips.

"Like what?" He said dazzled.

"Like … anything you want?" I approached more, my lips barely touching his.

"Oh, really?" He said putting his hand on my hip.

"Yes, but we should change the … environment … don't you think?" I swept his lower lip with my tongue.

"Well … let's go into my office then." He said jumping from his chair stretching his hand towards me. "Follow me."

"Ok." I said trying to keep up with his walk.

I followed him; we passed a hall then we climbed some stairs, there were 3 doors. He stopped in front of the third one and pulled out a key, unlocking the door. When we entered I was surprised to see a very modern big office. A big desk with a black leather armchair. On the left were a bookshelf and a mini bar and on the right there were 2 armchairs and a couch that matched with the black leather armchair. The moment he closed the door with the key he stopped in front of me assaulting me with rough kisses trying to strip me from my dress.

"Wait! Don't hurry … we have all the time on our side…!" I said trying to take a deep breath. This Were sure is feisty.

"Don't tease me bitch!" He hissed at me grabbing my thighs tighter. God I hate when somebody calls me a bitch.

"I'm thirsty … aren't you too?" I said coyly.

"Yes, but for something else." He grinned at me. I smiled at him.

"I would like vodka with cranberry juice."

"Ok, there's the bar … help yourself." He said pointing me the bar.

"I don't like to drink alone … what would you like to drink?" I said begging in my mind that this fucking Were wants something to drink or I'm totally screwed. I stopped by the bar waiting for him to respond.

"The same as you." He finally said sitting on the couch waiting for me to pour the drinks.

"Ok!" I said taking 2 glasses, after I mixed the vodka with cranberry juice I opened the secret container that my necklace had and spilled it in his drink. That reminded me to beg Eric to let me keep the necklace. It was really handy. After all was stirred I came back to the Were. He was already naked. UGH!

"So where were we?" I said trying to give him a seductive smile while I handed his drink. I watched him drinking all in one gulp.

"On the get naked part!" He replied excitedly.

He started to plant kisses on my shoulder and he only got the chance to undo the knot behind my neck before he suddenly fell down on the floor.

"Wow, one minute indeed." I said out loud knowing that I was alone.

I took the fur blanket from the couch and threw it on his disgusting body.

I ran to the desk to turn on the computer and I was surprised that it was already turned on. It only took me 1 minute to install the stick. While the transfer started I heard a knock. I froze. Then I heard another knock … then another … and another … starting to become louder and louder.

"Andy, why don't you open the door?" I heard a man talking. The transfer reached 68% when I went to the door praying that I will not be caught. I opened the door to see the bartender who had some papers in his hands.

"Sorry … Andy is kind of busy right now … you might want to return later?" I said coyly.

He was staring at my body unable to look me in the eyes. Luckily before I opened the door I grabbed Andy's shirt to cover my breasts.

"What is he doing since he can't answer?" he asked with suspicion in his voice.

"He is sleeping right now!" I said opening the door wider to let him see the Were sleeping on the couch.

"And he let you stay here in the office? That doesn't sound like him." He approached me.

"Well, what can I say? I'm good at my job." I smiled at him.

"You have to go now! Nobody is allowed to stay in Andy's office without him … awake." He said dashing in the room.

Damn! The stick! Fortunately he went by the bar to pour a drink for himself.

"Ok, just let me put my clothes on!" I said while I took the dress and put it on. "Where did I put my necklace?" I murmured loud enough to be heard. I pretended that I was looking on the floor by his desk. "Oh, here it is!" I said out loud to cover the noise made by pulling it from the computer. He didn't seem to notice.

He led me to the door and he closed the door behind me. I returned to the bar. When I looked back to see if the bartender was following me I crashed into a chubby guy with dark brown long hair.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said looking into his eyes.

I think I know him from somewhere…

"Watch it bitch." He snapped at me.

God I really hate this word. I continued my way to the exit when I heard him yell.

"Hey! I know you! "

I froze. I'm screwed. Who is he?

"Stop! I know that girl! I saw her at Fangtasia talking with that bloodsucker Eric Northman!"

No way! They have an intruder too. What should I do? RUN!...

* * *

Eric

I thought that the operation would be cancelled the moment the bodyguard asked Sasha for ID. I didn't have this information and somebody will pay for this. But, surprisingly, she managed to enter. She used her charm, or at least that is what I think. Maybe she has more powers than I thought at the beginning. She stopped at the bar and ordered a drink. Good choice; martini… after a while I heard the Were leader speaking with her. She is doing well. I'm truly amazed. Never in my life … or death have I ever met such a reckless and good acting human. Not even Sookie impressed me. Good … she's in the office. That bastard tries to seduce her … I wish I could enter and snap his head but those files are very important to me. More than just a petty human, I don't even know why I wished this. Shit … somebody is knocking at the door. I'm trying to feel her emotions but I can't. Why? She got out … she's good. Maybe she hides more than all of us think. Her mystery, her bravery, and her sexuality … its … something new to me … she renders me speechless. I was snatched from my thoughts when I heard steps approaching me. I turned and I saw her running funny in those high heels. This scene made me smirk.

"Why are you running?" I asked getting worried.

"You didn't listen?" She snapped.

"I was caught up in my thoughts since I sensed you were leaving the office! What Happened?"

I didn't have the chance to ask her more because she jumped on me and she suddenly kissed me turning me with my back to the street. I heard some noises at my back but I didn't care. This woman attracts me in a special way. Something new and weird is happening with me. When the noises behind me disappeared she stopped kissing me, but I wanted more, so I pushed her on the wall kissing her with an animalistic passion. At first she let me, but when I lowered my hands on her hips she pushed me away my back hitting the opposite wall. I jumped to my feet instantly getting closer to her.

"Why did you push me back? I wasn't the one who started it!" I hissed.

"I was trying to get rid of some angry Weres, you asshole! We didn't have any option. It's not like I enjoy kissing you!" She yelled at me.

"Sure you did!" I grinned looking around us, scanning the area.

"If you like to think so …" she said taking off the necklace from her neck. "Here is the stick with your files. Now can you take me home?"

"It will be my pleasure!" I said taking her in my arms so fast that she couldn't do anything and I rose in the dark sky.

We landed a few feet away from her house. I let go of her and she tried to arrange her dress. I pulled out the check from my pocket and handed her.

"You did a good job! Here's your check!" I simply said to her.

"I always do a good job when I'm well motivated!" She smiled looking at the check.

"Good to know that! Now go and try to calm down your boyfriend cause he looks like he wants to rip someone's head and I still need you in one piece." I said trying not to burst out laughing.

I sensed him since we arrived but I wanted to test him. I wanted to know how much he cares about her. I never understood this feeling people have; caring. What is it good for? From what I could see till now, this feeling only destroys people.

She looked at the porch seeing an angry Sam trying with all his power to restrain himself to not interfere with me.

"Oh my God! Sam!" She yelled at him when she saw he was about to get into his truck and leave. She started to walk his way but suddenly stopped turning to me "Eric, you'll pay for this!" She threatened before walking away.

* * *

Sasha

"Sam! Wait … this isn't what you think!" I said pulling his arm to prevent him from getting into the truck.

"No, it's not! Sookie told me everything!" He said stopping for a minute and looking into my eyes. "God Sasha, if you needed money you should just ask for and I would have given you." He started to get angry punching his truck. Wow! He must really be angry if he's hitting his truck.

"Really? 50,000 for doing such a simple thing?" I retorted.

"It doesn't look so simple by the way you look. Look at your dress. What were you supposed to be? A whore?" He snapped at me.

"Well … yes." I murmured.

"I don't want to know any more details." He said turning his back to me.

"Sam, you are unfair. You don't know my past; you don't know what I can do. Just trust me, please!" I said hugging him from behind planting kisses on his back.

"OK! I'll trust you." He said turning back towards me. He gave me a little kiss on the mouth "I have to tell you something … I have to go for a while and I need you to take my place at Merlotte's for a while and I will also leave truck at home and I want you to take care of her." He said looking away.

But all I heard it was the word "truck"…

"You would let me to drive your truck?" I asked excitedly.

"Absolutely not! That is out of the question! You will just have to keep it safe." He said irritated looking with love at his truck.

Sometimes I swear that he loves his truck more than me.

"Ok, but where are you going?" I asked with a sad face.

"It's a long story … and I will tell you when I come back. The short version is that I found where my parents are and I have to go look for them." He looked me in the eyes and he hugged me, like he would never be able to do this again.

"So how long will you be gone?" I asked him before I gave him a passionate kiss.

"I don't know … but you'll do what I asked you?"

"Of course … just … take care, ok?" I looked deeply into his eyes searching for a response.

"I will … I have to go now." He said getting into his truck. "Please promise me you will stay away from that vampire."

"Ok … I promise you! Bye." I waved at him. I was heading to the porch when I realized that I forgot to tell something to Sam

"Sam!" I yelled trying be heard over the truck engine.

"Yes _cher_?"

"Don't forget to come back." I said frowning.

"Never!" Those were the last words I heard from him.


	9. Chapter 9  I'm the boss

Hy guys ... I want to wish you a Happy Easter and to receive as many gifts from the "bunny" as you want. Thanks TheChemist20 for being my Beta Reader! And last but not the least thank you guy for sticking up to my story! :*:*:*

* * *

Sasha

The next morning I went to a car dealership. I think it's high time I had my own car and now I can do this thanks to Eric. I'm thinking of a convertible, a speedy one. I always loved the speed and now I can really afford it.

I was looking at a black Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder when a chubby man dressed in a black & white suit approached to me.

"You have beautiful taste! This one just arrived yesterday." He said to me

"I have to admit that it has a very interesting design. But what can it do?"

"This Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder is engineered for fun. There's the rumble and instant power of a 265-hp MIVEC V6 engine. There's a newly-lowered sport suspension and world-class Sportronic Automatic Transmission. It has 18-inch wheels and a 650-watt Rockford Fosgate audio system. What more can you want?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Indeed…. And how much does it cost?" I asked running my hand over the side of the car.

"Only $32,000." He replied.

"Good, I'll take it!"

I am so happy. Finally I don't have to depend on Sookie's car. Now I have my own car and I didn't even have to spend all the money.

"Do you prefer a certain color?" He asked me his eyes wide; he was probably calculating his commission.

"No, I want this one. And I want to take it now," I replied with a wide smile, mentally jumping for glee.

"Ok miss…."

"Sasha. Sasha Stackhouse." I said.

"Miss Stackhouse, congratulation on your purchase. I hope you enjoy the car" He congratulated me.

"Oh, indeed I will!" I said looking at my new car. My eyes were sparkling with excitement.

After I signed some papers, he gave me the keys and I hopped in the car. I love the smell of fresh leather and the beige color on the seats looked amazing and the audio system was marvelous. As I was heading to Merlotte's I turned the radio on at a loud volume. The radio was singing PCD with their beautiful song, "When I grow up". They were right … be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it. When the song ended I was already parking my beloved car at Merlotte's. I closed the door and I headed to the main entrance. When I walked in, I saw a happy Tara with an almost drunk Jason.

"Hey Jason." I replied loudly approaching him to him a big hug. "Hey Tara." I turned to her grinning.

"Hey Sasha." Jason responded wanting more of me so he hugged me again lowering his hands to my ass.

"Wow slow down cowboy… you might wanna keep your hands off me if you don't want to deal with an angry Tara…. Right hon?" I said batting my eyelashes at her.

"You stupid bitch!" She snapped hitting me in the face. She had a lot of strength, turning my head 90 degrees. For a moment I sensed the anger running through my blood. Things will get really hot if I don't calm down. Literally.

"I can't believe it! You hit me you whore!" I said touching my burning face "You will pay for this!" I yelled at her.

"I don't think you can." She said with a superior smile.

"Oh yes I can… actually Sam left Bon Temps last night and he put me in charge, so you know what I can do?" I got closer to her feeling in control of the situation.

"What... Boss." She mocked me.

"I can fire you … as matter of fact … YOU ARE FIRED FROM NOW ON!" I yelled at her.

"No, you can't fire me… I quit!" she shouted.

"Do what the hell you want… I just don't want to see you here!" I muttered.

She walked to the door turning her gaze at me just to give me a hateful glare. She shut the door angrily behind her and Jason looked dazedly at me.

"Wow! Tonight is gonna be a rough night!" he uttered.

"Why?" I asked frowning.

"It's Wednesday so you will have a lot of patrons. You should have waited at least to finish the night." He muttered.

"Jason, you know how to tend bar?" I approached him.

"No." he grunted.

"Fake it!" I smiled at him and threw an apron at him before making my way to the kitchen door.

* * *

Sookie

I stopped the engine while I was staring at a black convertible car. If Sasha would see that she would do anything to drive it. I used the staff's entrance and I went straight in the kitchen where I was expecting to see Lafayette.

"Hey Lafayette! How are you doing?" I greeted.

"I'm trying a new recipe for the steak. How about you?" He responded without taking his eyes from his caramel sauce which he was pouring on the steak. I decided to tell him my plan. Maybe he could help me.

"Well… I'm trying to get Sasha's phone." I started to say my plan.

"Why? Can't you just ask her?" He asked baffled.

"No, because I have a phone too so I don't have an alibi." I explained to him. Ok, maybe I should tell him the whole plan.

"But what do you want to do with her phone?" He asked curious now.

"I want to take some phone numbers of her friends. Her birthday is soon, so I want to throw her a surprise party." I justified my wish.

"How sweet girl…!" he said. "You know…I can help you. It happens to …" he stopped in the middle of the sentence because the kitchen door opened.

* * *

Sasha

"Hey guys! What are you two whispering about in here?" I asked them suspiciously.

"Oh I just asked Sookie if I can borrow her phone to make a call. My battery is dead." Lafayette answered first.

"Unfortunately mine too." Sookie reacted fast… actually too fast …

"Oh! You can borrow mine." I said, not wanting to get in the middle of their discussion in reality, and I handed my phone to Lafayette. "Guess what just happened?" I asked them both.

"What?" Both replied at the same time.

"I just fired Tara." I grinned at my accomplishment.

"Whoa, girl … you gave me the best news ever." Lafayette said laughing

"Really? I mean … after all she is your cousin." I was completely surprised.

"Yes, and that's why I don't like her here. But why did you fire her? I mean doesn't it have to be Sam to do that?" He asked me.

"Yes, but Sam left Bon Temps and put me in charge." I informed them. "Excuse me… I have to go into his office to look over some papers. See you later!" I said heading to the door and I turned my head to Lafayette. "Oh! And by the way… that steak smells delicious!" I smiled and I continued on my way out.

"You're damn right baby!" I heard him say.

* * *

Sookie

"Here's the phone!" Lafayette held out Sasha's phone to me. I looked up the most dialed numbers and I copied them.

"Thanks Lafayette!" I thanked him. "I'm done."

I headed to the door with Sasha's phone in my hand.

"I'm going to give Sasha her phone." I informed him.

"Ok." he said waving at me.

When I was in front of Sam's office … now Sasha's office I knocked.

"May I come in?" I asked.

"Of course Sook." I heard her voice.

I entered and I saw her standing at the desk looking at some papers. I haven't seen her till now with this … business attitude. She is not a lazy worker, but she always had that air like she is having fun rather than working.

"Here's your phone." I put her cell on her desk "Can you explain to me why you fired Tara?" I asked her worried. Tara may be a bitch sometimes … well most of the times, but she is a great girl who endured a lot of bad things in her past, and after all … she is my friend.

"She slapped me." She simply stated.

"Did she start it?" I asked her knowing that Sasha doesn't like her so she could easily get Tara mad.

"No… but don't worry, I'm not actually firing her. I'm just giving her a dismissal while Sam is away." She defended. Maybe this way is better for both of them … to stay apart from each other for a while.

"That sounds good. But who will tend the bar?" I questioned her.

"Jason." She told me amused. I was shocked at her answer. Jason? My Jason? Hold on! My brother Jason?

"Are you nuts?" I yelled at her. "Jason only knows how to drink are you aware of this?" I replied to her more than asking.

"What can be so hard? He only has to pour some alcohol in some glasses." She said very placidly.

"If you say so…" I calmed down knowing that I can't change her mind. "Are you done? Can we go home?" I begged more than answered. Tonight I have to complete my plan, and I needed Bill's company.

"Sure… just let me show you something." She said looking so happy. I wonder what could make her so happy…

We locked Sam's office and we went to the parking lot.

"Follow me." She said when I stopped at my car.

She stopped in the front of the convertible that I had seen it when I arrived at Merlotte's. No way….

"Wow! Is gorgeous… that must have cost a lot." I said knowing now that she owns it.

"Only $32,000. I still have $18,000 and I will put that into an account." She informed me.

"Sweet." I said looking closer now "S., can you take me to Bill? I have to go somewhere with him." I simply said.

"Ok!" She smiled at me and opened the door for me.

We arrived at Bill's house in 10 minutes and she left me on the porch.

"Have fun!" She yelled trying to be heard over the engine noise when she sped up the car.

"You too!" I yelled back.

"Oh, I will!" I could barely hear her.

I went in the house and I turned on the TV waiting for Bill to wake up.

"Hi darling!" I said to him when he showed up an instant after the sun went down.

"Hi sweetheart! What are you doing here? Wasn't I supposed to go to your house?" He asked me worriedly.

"Yes but there are some changes in the plan. We have to go to Fangtasia." I said to him. Bill doesn't like to go there, but now he will have to because it's very important.

"Why?" He asked sitting next to me and putting his hand to my face, caressing my cheek.

"I need to ask Eric a favor." I said closing my eyes. I know he will get mad hearing these words. And he did.

"What?" he jumped on his feet.

"Oh, hurry up … I'll explain you in the car." I jumped up too and I walked to the door. I knew how I could make him to listen to me.

"Ok." he said hesitantly.

Bill stopped in front of Fangtasia. On the way here I had told him my plan.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked me looking deeply into my eyes "He has never rented the club to anybody." He informed me.

"Well Sasha is not everybody. And you know it." I replied while getting out of the car.

"Ok … I hope you are right."

We walked in. There were not as many people as I expected there to be. But that was good because I didn't want to find Eric busy. When Eric saw us, he summoned us and we approached to him.

"Hello Eric!" I said to him trying my best to use my friendly voice. I don't like him at all, but now he has something I want.

"What brings you here Sookie?" He asked motioning with his hand where I should sit.

"I have a favor to ask you." I replied trying to lock my eyes with his.

"And what makes you think that I will help you?" He muttered.

"Well it's not a favor for me… its more for Sasha." I responded and suddenly a spark appeared for a moment in his eyes.

"What about her?"

"Soon she will be turning 21 and I wanted to give her a surprise party. I want to invite some old friends of hers, but I need a place and I thought about Fangtasia. It looks appropriate for a 21 birthday party" I told him my plan.

"Absolutely not! I will not allow balloons and confetti in my club!" He stated simply.

"I didn't say anything about balloons and confetti." I lied to him. I wanted balloons and confetti for Sasha, but I can make an exception.

"It was a kind of speaking." He said.

Stupid me! Now I know for sure why I'm blonde.

"Please, think about it. You can surely grow on her if you do this." I tried to get his attention. I know he is intrigued by her so I tried to use this to my advantage.

"What?" He said raising his look on somebody who was standing behind me. I turned and I saw Pam who was interrupting us.

"Blah, blah ... vampire emergency. Blah." She replied with a bored look.

"Excuse me for a moment." Eric said standing up and following Pam.

* * *

Eric

Pam followed me into my office and closed the door behind us.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Eric, think deeply of what Sookie is offering you." She said.

"I don't follow." I replied trying to figure out where is she going with her thoughts.

"Sasha will never tell you anything about her past. Her friends on the other hand, will. I think you should accept Sookie's proposal." She enlightened me.

She was kind of right. I can't glamour Sasha because she is not a normal human, but her friends are human and I can glamour them. I'm sure one of them knows more than I know.

"Hmmm …. I see your point." I said rubbing my chin in thought. "Very well then." I said heading to the door.

In a second I was next to Sookie. She jumped in surprise but she tried to hide it by jumping on her feet.

"Sookie." I simply said.

"Eric." She responded.

"You can have your party here." I muttered, making an eye contact with Bill letting him know that its time for them to go before I changed my mind. Which I wouldn't but they didn't know that. I had to keep appearances after all.

He took Sookie's hand into his letting her know too that they have to go now.

"Thank you … you will not regret this." She informed me smiling from ear to ear.

"I hope so." I replied glaring down at her.

"Well… we have to go. Have a good … night Eric." She said turning her back to me and resting her little head on Bill's chest.

"You too, lovebirds." I grinned at Bill.

I will for sure have a good night at Sasha's B-day party.


	10. Chapter 10  Race with me

Hy guys ... hopy you doing fine ... thanks TheChemist20 for being my Beta Reader! thanks for the reviews ... the last ones I read them on Easter Day and there were like a present to me :X:X:X

* * *

Sasha

I was getting out of the car when I saw a red car parked in a dark spot. A tall blonde was leaning on the hood with a bag next to him.

"My my… Eric Northman in the flesh! What brings you here?" I asked him looking directly in his eyes curiosity getting the better of me as to why he'd show up unannounced.

"I came to give your clothes back." He responded moving closer to me and handing me the bag.

"How nice of you…"I replied taking the bag and smiling up at him.

"I see you already spent some money." He stated looking at my car.

"Yeah… and I don't regret a single cent." I grinned at him.

"This is a pretty nice car for a girl like you." He smirked at me looking into the car at the dashboard.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Well you can't compare it to mine." He said looking at me with pity "Mine has more power than yours." He looked like he was imagining something and he almost laughed when he said to me, "I bet you can't control the car at its top speed."

"I bet you're wrong." I snapped at him. Maybe he was older than me and had more experience but I know for sure how to handle a car at its full speed.

"Prove it." He challenged me standing just a few inches away from my face.

In a blink of an eye he was in his car but in the passenger seat. It took me a minute to realize what he was challenging me … WOW!

"Really?" I asked him moving closer to his car. "You'd let me drive your car?" I had to clarify that he was talking about his car.

"I have insurance, don't worry." He rolled his eyes.

"Ok." I said popping in the car.

I looked at the dashboard. I couldn't believe my eyes. This was my dream car. It was beautiful … and now I have the chance to drive it. Not just drive it actually… drive it at its full speed. This is truly amazing.

"Car keys please." I stretched my hand at him waiting to give me the keys.

He gave me the keys and I turned the engine on. I sped up and entered on the highway. In less than a minute, I went from 40mph to 170mph.

"Now, what were you saying?" I grinned without taking my eyes off the road.

"Now this is something I don't understand … you didn't enjoy flying with me…" He stated more than asking. He preferred to bring something else up rather than admit that he was wrong. He's such a prick.

"Don't get me wrong … I like the speed … a lot actually, but in order to enjoy it I have to feel like I'm controlling the speed." I explained to him. I didn't exactly not enjoy flying with him, it was just something new to me and for a while I felt uncomfortable but in the end I felt good. Jonah never flew with me. But that doesn't mean that I will admit that I enjoyed flying with him. It will only help him inflate his ego more.

"So you like to be in control may I say?" he smirked at me knowing that we weren't talking about flying or driving anymore.

"Definitely." I followed his game. I hate vampires, but Eric has something that will always keep me coming around him and I will not go away … not until I will know why and what it is that is keeping me around him.

"It looks like we have something in common after all." He said after a while. I stared at him amazed at what I heard and I saw he was amused. Was he trying to flirt with me or what?

"Trust me … this is the only thing." I cut his lousy attempt to flirt with me short … well I tried at least, but vampires… they never listen …

"Don't be so sure." He grinned staring blankly out the window.

"Don't be so cocky." I snapped at him.

"Pull over here." He showed me.

"Finally." I said after I stopped the engine.

We stopped near the woods and I was wondering where we were. I had driven 2 hours, Eric indicating where I should go left or right. I hopped out of the car looking around me. We were in the middle of nowhere.

"Follow me." I heard him say.

He walked into the woods without looking back to see if I was following him. I tried to keep up with him, but he walked fast. He didn't use his speed although and that was strange. After walking more than half an hour, I saw him climbing a cliff. I tried to climb it too and after ruining my shoes I managed to get to the top of the cliff. He didn't even bother to help me stand up. What a jerk!

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" He asked me without taking his eyes from the view.

"Yeah, breathtaking." I replied sarcastically.

I looked around me. It was indeed the most beautiful view I have ever seen. Why would Eric know a place like this…God I got tired from just climbing this cliff.

"Why didn't you use your speed?" I asked him.

"It wouldn't be fair to you." He smirked at me. Asshole! He knew how to change the subject into his favor.

"Well you could carry me." I suggested to him, knowing that he already won this conversation.

"I thought you don't like that kind of transportation." He defended himself. For a man with few words he knows how to challenge me to try and get information from me.

"Well … you taught me it's not so bad now." I said sarcastically.

I sat down on the edge of the cliff admiring the view. It was dark but I still could see the sandy beach and the waves, which were oddly quiet. It was like I was in some kind of dream… except this is a real dream.

"It's really nice here. How come a … guy like you knows such place?"

"You see that house there?" He pointed down the beach to a white house with a large porch in front of it.

"Yes." I responded staring now at the house.

"I own it." He stated.

I didn't expect to hear this. How could a vampire even be allowed to own a house like this? I mean … c'mon … you can only enjoy a beach house and sand in the daylight.

"Wow… I never thought you are the beach type guy." I said to him dazzled.

"I told you that you don't know me." He defended himself.

"Yeah, well, when you are being grumpy with everyone around you, you can't expect that me or anybody else would think that you can appreciate this view." I taunted him.

"It's my duty as Sheriff of Area 5 to…" He started reciting more than answering and that's when I got angry and I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I don't understand him … one minute he is nice and then the other minute he is back to his normal and unbearable self.

"Oh boo-hoo Eric. Spare me! You act like this because you have such an ego, hell it's higher than the height of Everest." I snapped at him.

"I don't like to be mocked." He warned me frowning, his eyes narrowing. He approached me, his chest barely touching mine. What does he think? That he can frighten me? Well … he wasn't far from it … maybe I'm not afraid of vampires, but the moment his skin met mine a chill slid through my spine, but I didn't know if it's I was scared or I liked the touching.

"I'm not mocking you. I'm saying what I believe. You put this mask on your face and act like you are worth more than everything even than life itself." I continued with my argument. "Well let me tell you something… with this attitude, you'll never live your life. You are acting like the walking dead." I almost yelled at him. I couldn't restrain myself anymore. When I was around him, my emotions were very sensitive. What the hell is happening to me?

"I am the walking dead." He smiled with sadness in his eyes. I was surprised to see him like that.

"You don't get it right?" I asked him trying to make him realize how he was acting and what he was missing with this attitude "You are immortal. You can do anything you like all night long. What could be more fun than that?" I snapped "Gosh Eric, you are acting like an old man." I said stepping back. I was harsh with him and I was expecting him to snap at me any moment. But he didn't… he turned away to stare at the beach instead.

"At first, I was like this. But after some hundred years you get bored." He answered me calmly.

"You can't get bored … the world is changing every minute … it will always be a new challenge, a new reason to enjoy life." I approached him putting my left hand on his left shoulder trying to turn his gaze on me.

"What's your reason right now?" He asked me smiling. He got me. When I met Jonah, I thought I found my reason to live, but now I had lost that reason … well actually I threw it away … it's not like I regret my decision, but I didn't think about it till now.

"For now, I just want to have fun and try new exciting things." I responded after a while

"What have you done till now?" He curiously asked.

"You'll never believe me even if I tell you." I turned away moving closer to the edge of the cliff to try and avoid his gaze that was on me. But he didn't give up so easily. In a second I sensed him behind me putting his left hand on my stomach to press me against his body.

"Try me." He whispered in my ear putting gentle kisses on my neck. It felt so good…!

"I don't want to." I grinned turning my head to meet his blue eyes. When our eyes met, his hand tightened on my stomach.

"Tell me something I don't know about you." He requested. I thought for a while before I answered him.

"I have never swum naked. Have you?" I gave him a sensual glance. He smirked at me and turned my whole body to him embracing my waist tight.

"No." he replied.

"Let's have a first together." I said trying to loosen his grip, but I couldn't move his hand not even an inch.

"You don't stop surprising me." He said smirking at me while he was searching for something on my face.

"Looks like we both have this power on each other." I smiled back.

* * *

APOV

She didn't have the chance to say anything because Eric rose in the air with his arms still around her to land on the beach below them. He put her gently on the ground and started to take off his black T-shirt. She was amazed that he actually agreed with her proposal, but she got over it and started to take off her clothes too. She started with her jewelry and then she removed her shorts. When she saw that Eric was already naked and leaning back on the sand she moved closer to the water, she turned her back to him and tried to unknot the ribbon that she made below her breasts. When she did she turned to see if Eric was watching. Eric was indeed watching her from the moment she took off her shorts. He never took his eyes from her. He was enchanted by her petite yet voluptuous body. He was used to skinny shapeless fang bangers. She wasn't fat at all. Her breasts were in a perfect balance with her well curved butt. When he saw that she took off the top too and went straight into the water without turning to him, seeing for a mere second the shape of her breasts while a wave gently rolled to shore, his fangs extended. When Sasha realized that Eric wasn't in the water with her she turned to him and she saw him staring at her body.

"Come on Eric!" She said smiling and jumping in the water. "Don't tell me you can't swim." She teased him.

"I'm a very good swimmer, actually." He said rising from the sand and approaching the water.

"Oh, you cocky vampire…" Sasha grinned at him. She was trying to tease him into getting in the water.

"I'm a cocky vampire?" He asked her frowning. She was confused for a second. She thought that she upset him again. "Let me show you how cocky I can be then" He smirked at her and in a blink of the eye he was embracing her naked form in the water.


	11. Chapter 11  Surprise! Surprise!

Hey guys ... prepare for a hooooooooooot chapter ;))! Thanks TheChemist20 for being my Beta Reader!

* * *

Sasha

Eric leaned me back against the wet sand, a wave touching my bare skin from time to time. His lips were on my stomach, kissing my skin gently … he lowered his kisses down to my core and I started to moan much to Eric's amusement, arching my back. It was a tingling sensation mixed with a lot of pleasure. But I knew that this pleasure will lead to a lot of pain … and not just for me, so I put both my palms on Eric's cheeks and I tried to get his attention.

"Stop it." I said laughing, the tingling sensation gaining territory against pleasure. "Eric!" I yelped. He didn't stop; his lips were now on my chest moving slowly to my neck. "Oh my God! This is not cocky … it's totally kinky!" I tried to push him away. Now he was at my earlobe kissing it softly and biting gently.

"Call it how you want it." He smirked making his way to my lips. He kissed me eagerly. I responded to his touch embracing his waist with my legs, pressing my core against his arousal. He was definitely not going to stop.

"You know you can't have me right?" I put my legs on the ground, my feet digging into the sand, and I tried to take a deep breath when his lips moved from mine. He looked me directly in my eyes. A trace of victory was on his face.

"I'm having you right now." He grinned at me, lowering his hand to my thighs. I grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"This is as far as you can get … don't make me use my power… I still have your blood in my system." I warned him. He stopped for a minute to glare at me, then he analyzed every inch of my body with a hunger on his face.

"Who says I want more than this?" he lowered his face, his nose touching mine "You forget that I'm a vampire?" He said extending his fangs "I can have any woman I want." He smirked and then he buried his face in my hair inhaling the sweet raspberry scent of my shampoo.

"Except for me." I replied trying to restrain another moan when he grabbed my butt tightly.

"Don't be so sure about that." He told me kissing me harder. I couldn't restrain myself anymore and I put my arms around his neck pressing him harder into my mouth. It was pure animalistic desire. I gained control when I bit his earlobe and turned him on his back, putting me on top. He was baffled for a second, trying to understand how I could have rolled him under me.

"It's late … we have to go inside." He suddenly said with a soft but harsh voice. He rose in a second moving me away with roughness. I stood up by myself and went to pick up my clothes but they weren't there anymore. I looked up at Eric and I saw them in his hands. I tried to follow him, his pace was faster than mine. When I caught up with him inside the house, he was no longer naked and he was waiting for me with a white shirt on his hand. When I got close to him he threw me the shirt and walked past me.

"Here's a bedroom you can use. We will continue our conversation in the evening." He said pointing to a door without looking at me.

"Have a good … rest." I finished the sentence alone in the room. Did I do something wrong? Why did he act like that? God I'm so tired … I think I'm going to sleep now.

* * *

Eric

The image of her naked body made me want to go right back to that room and feel her body against mine again. She has a beautiful body and I'm sure she is aware of that by the way she moves her hips through the waves. She was challenging me to follow her and I couldn't resist her charm. She called me cocky and I showed her how cocky I can be. She liked it even though she wouldn't admit it. At one point she finally relaxed and gave in to my charms. We started making out and I loosed my grip. In that moment she took advantage of the situation and she rolled me getting on top. I was baffled for a mere second. Where did she get the strength to do this? Indeed … she got my blood in her system but she didn't use that force… I know that for sure. I couldn't continue anymore … my thoughts were consuming me not letting me to enjoy the moment. I became rigid instantly and was up in a flash. She fell on the sand surprised by my reaction. I mumbled something about being late and I left her there. I went to pick up our clothes and went inside the house. I went straight to the basement looking for a shirt to give to Sasha and to get dressed. When I came back in the living room, she opened the door and entered. I threw her the T-shirt and pointed to the bedroom and I left her alone again. I couldn't stand to be around her anymore. I was nervous and frustrated … I was never taken by surprise by a human. I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep at all. Every time I was closing my eyes I saw her naked body fighting with the waves. I had an animalistic desire to storm in her bedroom and ravish her in every possible and impossible way… but I had to restrain myself. After a few more nights spent together she will be begging me to ravish her.

* * *

Sasha

I woke up around 7 that evening. 2 more hours and Eric would be up too. I decided to take a walk down the beach, so I took the clothes from the bag Eric brought to me last night and I went to the bathroom. After I took a bath, I dressed and went to the beach. I didn't put my shoes on because I liked to feel the sand between my toes. I leaned back on the sand, my eyes watching the waves from time to time. I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of the waves.

"I never thought of you being romantic." I heard a voice and yelped in surprise.

"Gosh Eric you scared the crap out of me." I snapped at him. "I'm not the romantic type at all … I just like the feel of the sand between my toes." I explained to him not wanting to look into his eyes. I was still upset by the way things ended last night. I thought for a moment that he wanted to make himself inaccessible too.

"Yes … definitely not the romantic type…" He mocked me. I wanted to say something harsh but I gave up. Instead I stood up.

"Can we leave now? I didn't have the chance to tell Sookie last night that I'm wasn't coming home. She must be worried." I asked him remembering that we're not alone in the world. I forgot my purse with my cell in my car so I couldn't tell Sookie last night … Well I hadn't even thought of telling her … I didn't even think about my boyfriend Sam … God I'm such a bitch for doing this to him.

"She's fine. Trust me." He grinned at me "Let's go now." He said grabbing me in his arms and in a second we were in his car, but this time he was driving.

On the way back no one said a word. It was a nice silence. When we entered Bon Temps Eric looked at me.

"I will take you to Merlotte's to get your car." He told me looking at my outfit. He was lost in his thoughts for a moment and then he chuckled. Maybe he remembered the night I went to his club in these clothes.

"Ok." I answered him.

When he parked the car next to Merlotte's I got out and headed to my car. Then I turned back to him.

"Eric?" I said shyly "Thank you for last night. I really needed an escape. You know, I really had a bad impression about vampires, but after last night I don't think that you are the same." I smiled at him.

"I will take that as a compliment" He stated with a badly hid smirk.

"Please do." I grinned at him "I have to go. Sookie must be waiting for me."

I got in my car but before I started the engine I heard him say.

"Feel free to stop by Fangtasia any time you want." He said placidly.

"Ok. See you … when I see you!" I replied, buckling my seatbelt.

"Sasha you are finally acting your age." He told me satisfied, a spark appearing in his eyes.

"Do you remember my age?" I asked him curiously.

"I'm surrounded by girls your age." He rolled his eyes grinning at the same time.

"And you say you're not cocky?" I laughed at him.

"Bye Sasha." He replied speeding away in his car.

"Bye." I said mostly to myself.

I sped up my car too and I headed to Sookie's house. She must be really worried … though I didn't have any messages on my cell.

When I got home, I saw the light from the living room on, and heard a lot of laughs. I told myself it must be her and Bill watching TV. Or Tara and Jason, I don't know. I got out of my car quickly curious to find out who was visiting us. I hurriedly walked in and yelled for Sookie

"Hey Sook … you won't believe where I was last night." I said smiling "What the hell?" I yelled loudly. That was the only thing I could say seeing the image in front of me.


	12. Chapter 12  Meeting with the Past

Hey guys I'm so sorry that I couldn't upload any chapter on Friday but my computer crashed and thank God this chapter was uploaded on my e-mail, but the rest I've lost them so it will take me more time to rewrite them X( ... also my computer is at a comp service so I will not be able to write soon but don't worry ... I will not give up with this story... I hope I will solve my problems with my computer soon ... hope you like this chapter ... the song from the chapter is named OLIVE YOU and is sang by Dave Days and Kimmi Smiles ( I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG) ... Thanks for sticking with the story, for liking it, for the alert , for the "fav" and THANK YOU TheChemist20 for being my BetaReader!

* * *

Sasha

"What are you guys doing here?" I practically yelled.

Nobody was supposed to know where I was, not until I was sure that Jonah was over me. But I was glad to see my best friends here. There was Leigh Ann, an ex-colleague of mine from one of the places I worked. Annie, Jenny and Vicky were friends from high school, and there was also my very best … gay friend, Matthew.

"Wow girl … it's nice to see you too!" Matthew said sarcastically but with a smile.

"Sasha! … Behave." Sookie reprimanded me.

"Sorry, you guys surprised me." I replied still in shock.

It took me a long moment to recover from the shock before I started to hug everyone.

"Hey girl, long time no see…" Leigh Ann said jumping on me. I hope Sookie will never find out where we worked together. Leigh Ann is the type of woman you will never forget if you become friends with her. At first she may look, or even act like a porn star, but she is very childish also. She is the type of woman with blonde hair, light blue eyes and with a body of an international model. Eric would like her for sure.

"Hey Leigh Ann." I answered her, hugging her tight.

"S, you died your hair." Annie squeaked. Sweet little Annie … she is Miss Innocence in flesh. She is a petite redhead with big brown eyes and always had a smile on her face.

"Annie, this is actually my natural color." I explained to her touching my hair.

"I … on the other hand … never thought that blonde was your natural hair color." Jenny approached me. She was a true fashionista. She loves fashion, she lives for fashion. She has a skinny long figure with a light blonde long hair and green eyes.

"Jenny … you always say what you really think … come here." I said to her hugging her. She never hides the truth.

"Please don't tell me you removed your piercing." Vicky said to me. She is the rebellious type, with her dark punk style but still looking hot. She was blonde but she died her hair black to fit in more with her style.

"Sorry Vicky, but I did." I gave her the sorry face. "Mathew … come here and give me a hug!" I told him waiting with my arms open.

"How are you doing girl? Haven't you heard? Internet and phones were invented for us people to use them." He ganged up on me with a smile on his face. Matt was very feminine for a boy. He dyed his hair blonde to go perfectly with his blue eyes.

"Oh Matt! Don't mock me please, I already feel bad." I said looking down.

"Well you should … just cause you fell in love doesn't mean you have to cut your communication with your friends." He replied.

"Yeah, by the way? How is he?" Leigh Ann asked me. Of course she asked about him. She put her eyes on him first, but he was interested in me. Maybe now she thinks she can have him. From my point of view she can have him, I wouldn't mind as long as he leaves me alone.

"Don't know, don't care … at all. Please don't mention him ever." I warned them trying to change the subject.

"Ok girl." Matthew finally understood.

"S where did Eric take you?" Sookie intervened looking at me.

"Sook, you knew I was with Eric?" I asked her stunned.

"Yes, I begged him to take you, because I wanted to surprise you by inviting your friend for your b-day party." She explained to me.

"Party? What party?" I asked knowing that I hadn't planned a party … yet.

"Eric put his club at our disposal." She said happily.

"Wow, what's wrong with him?" I wondered mostly to myself but loud enough for them to hear.

"What do you mean?" Sookie curiously asked me.

"He's suddenly nice; he takes me to the beach and even treated me nice." I explained in wonder.

"That doesn't sound like him." Sookie said sitting down on the couch losing herself in her thoughts.

"Well maybe this guy likes you." Jenny gave her opinion.

"Oh trust me … he's not the lovable type." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Girl, you can make everyone fall in love with you." Matthew said making me to do a pirouette.

"Well, then he is not a guy I would like to make fall in love with me." I said hoping that this was enough for them to stop insinuating something like that, but the look on their face forced me to explain more "He is a vampire."

"A what? You are messing again with those creatures." Jenny snapped. She didn't have anything against vampires but she never liked Jonah. I didn't understand back then but now I know for sure why. He was hiding something and I didn't see it then.

"Hey, watch your mouth! My boyfriend happens to be a vampire and he is really nice. And what do you mean messing again…?" Sookie snapped at her and then turned to me.

"Sookie, it's not the right moment, I'll tell you later." I cut her off. "Let's watch a movie!" I said to change the subject.

"Yes!" Answered all of them.

Good. I managed to calm myself down and we watched "Love Actually" before we all went to bed.

The next morning when I entered the kitchen, all my friends and Sookie were eating and laughing.

"Good morning guys!" I grinned.

"Good morning Sasha!" They greeted me at the same time.

I took a cup of coffee and sat down.

"What do you have in mind for today?" I asked them. There was nothing interesting to see… maybe the mall in the next town, but that was bout it.

"Well … we thought that it would be nice to take us to the place where you work." Matthew suggested.

"Oh that's a good idea. Matt, I know somebody I would like you to meet." I reminded myself while I was telling him that I talked about him with Lafayette.

"Ugh, it is about a guy?" He asked me with a spark in his eyes.

"Of course. And I'm guessing … your kind of guy." I battled my eyelashes at him making him understand that Lafayette is gay.

"Oh then, let's hurry up." He said happy.

We finished eating, got dressed, and we left in my car and took Matts also.

When we arrived at Merlotte's I took them through the main door.

"Guys … here's the bar, the pool table, the dining area." Pointing them with my right hand "Matthew … follow me. I want you to meet somebody." I said looking at him. He followed me and we both entered the kitchen. There was, as usual, Lafayette trying a new recipe.

"Hey Lafayette!" I saluted him making him raise his eyes from the pot. His eyes didn't meet mine but Matthew's.

"Hey bitch." He replied his gaze still locked with Matthew's. I smiled.

"I want you to meet my best friend Matthew. I told you about him the first day we met. Remember?" I told him.

"Of course, how couldn't I?" He said reaching his hand out "Hi, my name is Lafayette."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Mathew answered and reached his hand out too.

"I'll leave you alone to talk. I have some paper work left to do." I said leaving them alone.

I returned to my friends and I showed them the office and after a while I went to kitchen.

When I entered the chicken, Matt was eating something and Lafayette had a wicked grin on his face. I wonder what he was thinking about…

"Excuse me for interrupting … Matt, can I have a word with you?" I asked him.

"Of course." He said putting down the fork and heading over to me.

"Matthew … would you like to sing with me tonight?" I asked him shyly.

"Whoa … girl … of course! What do you want to sing?" he replied happily.

"Do you remember that song you wrote … Olive you?"

"That's a very good idea."

"Ok … OMG … I can't wait."

* * *

Eric

I wanted to see her again. I don't know why, but she was like a magnet to me. I wanted to see her friends. Sookie didn't tell me how many friend she invited and I wanted to know who I will be "interviewing" on Sasha's B-day. As I entered the bar a blonde man was finishing playing his guitar and a round of applause covered the room. I had never seen that man in my life. My eyes found Sasha talking with a beautiful blonde woman. Sasha looked very interesting tonight … and very sexy. She was wearing a light pink Greek style dress with some floral stilettos and matched it with a heart pendant that fell perfectly between her cleavage

"Thank you all for listening!" The blonde man said. "Now I want to invite a special friend to sing along with me … and I also want to dedicate this song to somebody I like and I hope that in the near future there will be more than friendship between us… Sasha!" Everybody started to clap again. I was perplexed at the name of the song … I didn't understand at first what was being referred to but after the dedication everything was clear… he liked her. I wonder if she has the same feelings for him. The song started…

Can't get the words out of my mouth  
That little feeling everyone talks about  
The things you say like I miss your face  
I wanna let you know but I can't get the words to go so

God I want to throw up. Could that song be any cheesier?

Olive you and everything you do  
What two words can mean afraid to say the other three  
Olive you the words are coming true  
I don't know what to say but olive you

Wow… could humans be any cheesier than that?

Can't fight the feeling I feel inside  
I try to tell you but I always hide  
The things you say like I want you to stay right  
Here by my side and let the words slide

This was Sasha's first verse. She was looking deeply in his eyes enchanted by his words. Anger started to settle in me.

Olive you and the little things you do  
What two words can mean afraid to say the other three  
Olive you the words are coming true  
I don't know what to say but olive you

They started to hold hands and they turned to face the crowd. Sasha met my furious gaze and looked dazzled by me.

You wanna tell me but I don't know how to say it  
I'll let it out what's been on my mind  
Those two words need an I love...

They started to sing together and I couldn't stay there anymore. I have to know who this guy is soon.

* * *

Sasha

When Matt and I finished the song I scanned the area with my eyes looking for Eric, but I couldn't find him at all.

"Are you looking for someone?" Leigh Ann asked me.

"Yes… there was a tall blonde man here a few minutes ago … have you seen him?"

"Oh, that cutie pie? Yes … he left in a hurry a minute ago I think. Do you know him?" She asked interested. I knew that she would like him. I don't know why but something in me flinched at this thought.

"Yes, I do know him. He is Eric Northman … the vampire I spent that night with at the beach." I don't know why I insisted on reminding her of that….

I went outside to look for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere… Why was he here? And more importantly … Why did he leave in such a hurry?


	13. Chapter 13  Happy Bday

Hi guys , I know I kind of let you down, but trust me, it was worth the waiting :D ... I hope I still have a few followers and I hope you will love the turn of the story ... to end my long time pause I have to tell you that now you will be reading the fanfic of a brand new student of Communication and Public Relations University ! YAY ! and for that I received as a gift a trip of 20 days in a bunch of countries from Europe especially Italy. Today I came back and I wanted to mark this day as starting to write again ... I have to thanks again to my Beta Reader TheChemist20 for having patience with me and for not abandoning me ... You ROCK girl! Luv ya ! so I will try to post more often but for now just wait the Fridays... :D Luv you all!

* * *

APOV

Sasha was asleep in her bed with a smile on her face while Jenny, Leigh Ann, Vicky, Annie, Sookie and Matt approached her in silence with a birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday Sasha!" They all screamed startling Sasha who jumped out of bed nearly face planting into the cake.

"Oh my God!" Sasha said delightedly. "Thank you." She told them hugging them all in turn.

"Come on … make a wish." Annie squealed.

"Guys, thank you so much for the cake" Sasha said after blowing out her candles.

"You're welcome." Sookie replied.

"Well you know, at Fangtasia we're only going to be having drinks so we should probably eat now." Annie said while she was cutting the cake.

They went downstairs after eating some of the cake and they had a healthy breakfast. Sasha opened her presents. She received tons of clothes and jewelry but what she liked the most was the guitar Matt gave her. It was 11 AM when Jenny came up to Sasha

"Let's go get dressed … we have a surprise for you." She said.

They got dressed and they went to the mall where they bought her a dress and shoes. When they were done shopping they decided to go to salon to get Sasha's make-up and hair done. Matt and Sasha wanted to get a massage too but the girls didn't so they went home. When Matt and Sasha were finished they got in the car and went straight home. Matt got a call just as Sasha was parking in front of the house. They walked in the house while Matt was still on the phone.

"Sookie … we're back!" Sasha shouted.

"Sookie is at Fangtasia already … so are the girls … I will take you there." Matt said to her after he hung up.

"Ok Matt … thanks." Sasha told him while she headed up the stairs.

"Let's get you dressed." Matt smiled at her grabbing her hand and dragging her to her room.

* * *

Sasha

I followed Matt into my bedroom where I grabbed one of my new dresses and put it on. I absolutely adore it. It's a black polka dot bustier dress and if I don't sit down properly my panties would show for sure. I matched my dress with some black platform heels but it was too much black so I added my favorite color pink in my jewelry. I put on some makeup Taylor Swift like and then we went downstairs, but this time Matt offered to drive. When we got to the Fangtasia parking lot, everything was quiet … a little odd … we headed to the door and Matt opened it from me … and then I heard everyone shout.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy …" They were all singing except of course Eric, Bill and Pam. Eric looked gorgeous in his black t-shirt and his black jeans, with his blonde hair combed back. Bill was wearing some black pants with a dark green polo shirt. Pam on the other hand, was wearing a latex red dress that barely covered her breasts and ass. But what really surprised me was that Eric seemed to be smiling although I heard from Sookie that at first he wasn't keen to the idea that his club will be hosting a sweet 21 b-day party. I approached everyone and gave them my biggest smile.

"Thank you guys" I yelled over the noise.

"Sasha I wish you a pleasant and wonderful night in honor of your birthday." Bill stepped forward to greet me.

"Oh Bill … thank you." I said hugging him. I felt him tense up so I released him quickly trying to hold my chuckle, but Sookie couldn't.

"Sasha … I must tell you … you look delicious." Pam smiled at me analyzing my outfit … or my body actually …

"Thanks Pam." I replied not wanting to hug her.

It was Eric's turn. His eyes were all over me. I felt a little uncomfortable as he watched me.

"Sasha." He grinned at me.

"Eric" I smiled back. I wanted to hug him too, but I was sure he wasn't much into hugs. At least not just hugs.

"You look … ravishing tonight. Happy Birthday." He said handing me a bag. Wow! I was shocked! Do vampires buy gifts? My ex never did.

"Thank you." I replied him "What is this?" I asked while I took a box from the bag

"A little present." He answered. He was waiting for me to open it… and I did … I was shocked when I saw a heart pendant necklace.

"Oh my God … Eric … it's wonderful … thank you." I couldn't take my eyes from the necklace. "Can you help me put it on?" I asked him handing the necklace to him.

"It will be my pleasure." He took the necklace and turned me so my back was to his chest. I lifted up my hair to make it easy for him to put it on. His cold fingers touching my neck almost made me moan but fortunately I could hold it back.

"Hey Sasha!" Leigh Ann came up to us. "Don't you wanna introduce us to your friends?" She asked batting her eyelashes at Eric. I felt something in my stomach but I ignored it.

"Of course Leigh Ann … this is Bill, Sookie's boyfriend, Eric, the owner of the club and Pam, Eric's progeny." I pointed to them "This is Leigh Ann, Jenny, Vicky and Matt" I turned to the vampires to explain who they were.

"Well, excuse me, but we have to kidnap her. She needs a drink … and pronto" Matt said to the vampires smiling. I saw Eric tense up … what was his problem?

"You may proceed." Bill told us. We all burst out laughing, even Sookie. Not to mention Eric and Pam were trying to hide their smiles.

"Was something funny?" Bill asked confused.

"Just your words Bill … come on, let's have some fun." I said punching him gently on his shoulder.

"Excuse me; I will be at my throne if you need me." Eric told me and in a blink of an eye he was there

"Suit yourself." I said mostly to me, but I was sure he heard me.

* * *

Eric

I sat in my throne watching Sasha having fun. I remember the days I was celebrating my birthdays. There were women, alcohol, more women …. Oh sweet days … I was brought out of my memories by a voice.

"Excuse me … is this seat taken?" A blonde girl asked me in a husky voice.

"And who might you be?" I asked her.

"Leigh Ann. Sasha introduced us a few seconds ago."

Of course Sasha's friend, maybe she will tell me some things about her.

"You can sit." I said to her acting like I was interested in her.

"So don't you feel lonely here all by yourself?" She said touching my chest trying to be sensual but failing desperately. If I didn't need her for questioning, I would rip off that finger of hers.

"Now I don't."I said flat. "Pam!" I commanded my progeny to come to me.

"Yes Eric." She was in a flash next to me, as always.

"Bring us something to drink please." I asked her.

"Vodka for me Pam." Leigh-Ann said with a smirk. Pam stared at her like she was gonna rip her head off. That girl has no respect for vampires and after I get the information I want from her I will her how to treat a vampire.

"So how do you know Sasha?" I asked starting my interrogation.

"It's a long story." She said rolling her eyes.

"We have the whole night." I said in her ear in a husky voice.

* * *

Sasha

I was sitting at the bar looking at Eric and Leigh Ann. God I was right … Eric did liked her. But somehow I didn't want that to be true. They were talking and Leigh Ann was laughing a lot, Pam served her with a lot of drinks and I was sure that very soon Leigh Ann will jump Eric. My heart started to beat harder at that thought and I felt sick to my stomach. I took the bottle of vodka and drank directly out of it. A few more drinks like that and I will definitely be drunk.

"Sasha what are you doing?" I heard Matt ask me as he came up behind me.

"Enjoying my party can't you see?" I answered him pointing the bottle at him.

"I see you drinking, not partying…" He gave me a pitying smile.

"What else should I do?" I said looking at Eric and Leigh Ann. Matt wasn't stupid … he knew that I wasn't talking about drinking. He offered me his hand and said. "Let's dance."

"OK." I nodded and I got up to join him on the dance floor. Soon, the rhythm of the song got to me and I started to sway my hips very erotically against Matt who was smirking. Of course it hadn't any effect on him because he was gay but I felt good and that was all I cared about at that very moment.

* * *

Eric

I was watching Sasha dance with her friend or boyfriend or whoever he was. It is interesting that women cheat more than men. What would Sam say about the way Sasha was dancing with this man?

"Eric." I heard Leigh Ann calling my name. "Are you listening to me?" She was really annoying.

"Of course … what were you saying?" I replied my eyes still on Sasha.

"I said that I think you want to get me drunk and take advantage of me." She pouted at me playfully.

"You asked for the drinks yourself. If I didn't know better I think you want to get drunk and take advantage of me." I didn't want to play her game. I hadn't even found out anything interesting about Sasha so right now she was really bothering me.

"Am I bothering you?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Right now yes." I said to her coldly without taking my eyes from Sasha "Pam."

"Yes Eric." She was in front of me in a second

"You said something about some papers. Where are they?" I asked her.

"They are in your office." She simply said

"Very well then … excuse me." I got up and went to my office.

* * *

APOV

Leigh Ann felt dumped, but she wanted to mask that feeling so she got up and went to the stage where a stripper pole was installed. Before getting to the stage she took the microphone and turned it on.

"Hey, everybody … for the ones who doesn't know, I'm Leigh Ann, Sasha's best friend and ex-colleague of her at a lot of jobs … the one I want to remind her of is one that is almost similar to this business … except the vampires … and Birthday parties … Sasha come up here" She said searching for the crowd for Sasha. "You were the best dancer at Polique, please enchant us and remind us why you were the best." She helped Sasha get up on the stage. Sasha took the microphone and said. "Girl, I'll rock this pole like nobody else, get down and let me show you."

Leigh Ann got down from the stage and she nodded at the DJ to play a song. The DJ chose Jeremih's song "Down on me". Sasha started to sway her hips and walked sexily around the pole. After she got everyone attention she climbed the pole and spun using the advanced plank move all the way to the floor. When her butt met the floor she arched her back in the most sensuous way making her friends screaming in encouragement. She raised her hands to grasp the pole and she raised her body looking down in a death point. She turned facing the pole and she bent shaking her butt turning it into the booty pop move. Then she climbed the pole again using the scissors climb move. She was feeling great, admired and what she wanted in that moment … loved. The song hadn't finished yet when …

* * *

Eric

_A few seconds before_

_I did__n't find out anything interesting about Sasha. Leigh Ann just talked about how Sasha always got her way and how much she likes to spend all her money on lingerie. _

"_Eric!" Pam entered without knocking._

"_What Pam?" I hissed at her. She always knocks at the door before she enters unless it was an emergency. But what could it be? It's a party after all … a party with humans._

"_You should see this." She held the door open waiting for me to stand up and go with her. I followed her in a flash._

I was surprised to see Sasha in that position. She was rocking the pole even better than my personal dancer. How could that be? Leigh Ann didn't tell me after all where they worked together. I got angry when I saw all the lust in the eyes of the men that were watching her. In a flash I was on the stage grabbing her in my arms. She was confused when she looked at me but she masked the confusion with anger.

"What are you doing?" She angrily snapped at me.

"The party is over … please proceed to the exit doors." I told everybody ignoring her. I put her down but I didn't let her go of her hand.

"C'mon Eric … I was just havin' som' fun…" she tried to say, but she was definitely drunk because she was slurring her words.

"Come with me." I hissed dragging her with me.

"No!" She yelled pulling her hand from my grip.

"No?" I raised an eyebrow looking at her and I moved closer to her towering over her.

"This is my party and I wanna to keep partying." She slapped my chest "Nobody leaves!" Sasha yelled at the others.

"If you treasure your lives go now!" I threatened them.

"Look man, don't treat Sasha like this. She's just a little drunk." That guy Matt intervened and that got me really angry.

"You, teacup trash, should take my advice and walk out before I drain you." I calmly said as my fangs popped.

"Don't treat Matt like that!" Sasha pulled on my arms to make me face her. "You don't have any…" She started to yell at me again so I lifted her over my shoulder and walked into my office with her.

When I entered my office I dropped her on the sofa and closed the door.

* * *

Sasha

I have to admit… I got really scared and sobered up when Eric's fangs popped out, but when he threw me over his shoulders I got angry again. The moment we were in his office and he dumped me on the sofa I managed to stand up without tripping.

"Eric! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him. He looked angry.

"He disrespected me." He hissed at me.

"He tried to protect me." I tried to defend him.

"Don't you have a boyfriend for that?" He asked me. Yeah, he just reminded me that Sam wasn't there for my birthday.

"He's gone for a while." I said looking down not wanting him to see that I was disappointed about this fact.

"I see you found a replacement meanwhile." He smirked at me with a hint of disgust.

"What?" I was confused; I didn't know what he meant. "God Eric, Matt is just my friend besides he is gay." I explained him.

"Gay?" He asked looking surprised but also pleased.

"Yes why?" I asked then it hit me. "Eric Northman are you jealous?" I teased him walking closer to him, my face just a few inches away from his face, his gaze locked with mine.

"I don't…" He started to say but never got the chance to finish his sentence.

"Sasha Stackhouse, explain to me right now why you worked as a stripper." Sookie walked into Eric's office looking very pissed off. That got me very angry.

"Whoa whoa hold on Sookie. You have no right to judge me. I walked away with my parents because your parents didn't want me around you then after a few years my parents died leaving me nothing but the house. I tried to get in touch with our grandfather but he didn't want to know nothing about me … so there I was all alone with bills to pay and college to finish. Trust me, at first I tried honorable jobs as a waitress, secretary and so on … but that wasn't enough. Then I got that job offer at Polique. They paid 3 times what you make plus tips. But you know what I don't have to explain this to you. I never judged you for anything and after all this belongs to the past. Is that really important?" I yelled at her.

"Yes it is!" she snapped at me. "You sold your body." She told me with a look of disgust on her face.

"I never sold my body! I was a stripper not a hooker! You need to respect me." I hissed at her. Eric put his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

"Or what? You'll fire me too?" She snapped.

"What gives you the right to judge anyone? You know what? I don't need this shit I'm out of this. I'm going to pack up my clothes and leave." I said walking out of the room.

* * *

APOV

Sookie was startled by Sasha's outburst. She hadn't known what happened with Sasha after she left but she didn't really fight to find out where she was or what was she doing either. She started to feel bad and ashamed about what she had said to Sasha.

"Oh my God Bill! What have I done?" She asked Bill throwing her arms around him.

"You messed up really bad." Eric intervened with an amused voice.

"I didn't ask you Eric." Sookie coldly said to Eric.

"Honey … he's right." Bill said to her caressing her cheek.

"I'm going after her." She started to walk out of the room but Bill stopped her.

"No. Let her go home, cool down and then we go." He advised her.

"OK." She said after thinking about the situation.

* * *

Sasha

I drove to Sookie's house not caring about the speed limit the speed limit, fortunately at this hour I was alone on the street. I pulled the car in front of Sookie's door so I could carry my suitcases out easily. It was very dark and I hadn't thought to keep my car's headlights on so I tried to search for my keys in the darkness. I found them when I was suddenly pressed between the door and a cold strong body.

"Happy birthday darling. Have you missed me?" He said making me freeze.

* * *

Who could it be? Jonah? Sam ? Or other? Hmmm ...


	14. Chapter14A little bit of life and death

Hey guys ... sorry I haven't updated soon but I heard nothing from you so I've assumed that you lost the interest in the story :( ... but I was wrong so thank you for that :*:*:* I also have been busy with my new collection of jewelry :X (I hope that in March it will be done ... wish me luck). in this chap we will get very close to what Sasha is and what Eric can do for her. if someone doesn't get why Eric has to do what he is gonna do (:) i recommend to go to this link .net/wiki/Succubus_(Lost_Girl) ... I hope you like my vision about my own character. and keep reviewing ... that's what makes me write. Oh and btw thanks TheChemist20 for being my beta reader and for supporting me! :*

* * *

Sasha

"Jonah?" I whispered terrified.

"My beautiful wife … you dyed your hair!" He said kissing my hair and sniffing it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in a shaky voice.

"I came to give my wife a present." He huskily whispered while I was still pinned against the door by his body.

"How did you find me?" I asked once I regained my voice. I looked behind me at him, he hadn't changed since the last time I saw him. He was still as handsome as ever, his black curly hair with his big green eyes and his full lips that once I loved to kiss them were what had attracted me to him. Now I only felt repulsion, I hated him and that will never change.

"It was a bad move to invite your friends here." He laughed and let me go. He thought I didn't have any more vampire blood in my system. What he didn't know is that I found a new vampire to supply me, but I wasn't gonna use my powers right away. I needed answers and I still didn't know if I had enough vampire blood in me to face him. I just wished that somebody would intervene.

"I thought I was pretty clear when I told you that I'm out." I coldly said looking him in the eyes.

"You can't get out. You are my wife, you are mine. And you will obey me." He towered over me glaring at me with a look that could kill.

"Watch me." I said to him and I tried to pull away and open the door but he grabbed my wrist and twisted till I heard my bones breaking. I screamed very loud. I wished that someone could hear me. Because right now with this much pain distracting me I wouldn't be able to use my powers.

"I didn't give you permission to enter your home yet. I haven't wished you Happy Birthday yet." He said still holding my twisted wrist.

"Let go of me you bastard." I yelled at him trying to pull away but I only succeeded in hurting myself more.

"Do you think I'll let you go now, after I got so far, after I removed all the threats?" He sharply asked me.

"What threats are you talking about?" I was so confused and the pain was causing a haze at the edge of my vision.

"Well for example, your parents." He simply said and I froze. "Not me personally, but I have some allies here." He grinned at me.

"You bastard…" That's all I could say. I was petrified… my parents didn't die in a car accident. But why? Why did he kill them.

"I've been watching you since you were 12. I planned all my moves and you working at Polique made my job easy." He enlightened me very satisfied of his achievements.

"You bastard!" I used my healthy arm to slap his face but that only made my palm ache.

"Go get your clothes … we are leaving." He pushed me through the door.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Don't you understand? It's over." I screamed and I tried to get in the house but the next moment I was thrown over the balustrade and I felt the cold wet ground beneath me.

"It's over when I say it's over." I heard him talking beside me right before he grabbed my hair and dragged me so easy like he was caring a garbage bag.

"Let me go." I struggled to get out of his grip.

"You know what you don't need the clothes, you will go right now with me." He said heading to the car dragging me by my hair.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Stop fighting, you don't have any more vampire blood in your system." He smirked at me. Asshole thought that he couldn't be replaced. If he knew that not only did I know another vampire and had already had his blood but was also dating another guy, he would surely kill me.

"Don't be so sure about that." I grinned at him and that made him really angry.

"You bitch. You cheated on me." He pushed me to the ground again and started kicking me. I knew I was going to die but it was better than him kidnapping me. Nobody was there to save me and I was already feeling dizzy. Weird way to die, but at least I knew that I will not get back to Spain to do bad things because I was forced to do it by my husband. And there it was … the darkness.

* * *

APOV

Jonah felt that she wasn't moving or groaning but he didn't want to stop. She cheated on him. He was sure about her love for him. That made him strong and confident and now she took everything from him. He decided that he wasn't going to stop.

"Get off her right now!" He heard a voice behind him and then he felt a punch in his face.

"Mind your business. She's mine." He said coldly to Bill Compton. He wasn't kicking her anymore because now he was distracted by another vampire. Jonah thought that this was the vampire who gave her blood and he took Bill by surprise and attacked him. He knocked him down and when he went to rip his head off a bright light got his attention and then he was just ash. Sookie used her powers to help Bill and she killed a vampire. Once she saw the vampire turning into ash she went straight to Bill.

"Bill!" She yelled. "Are you ok?" She worriedly asked him. She thought something had happened to him too.

"I am, but Sasha's not." He replied looking at the little bloody body that was lying next to him.

"Is … she …. dead?" Sookie whispered in shock.

"No, but she's hardly breathing." He said after he checked her over.

"Let's get her inside." Sookie told Bill.

Bill nodded, took Sasha in his arms, and they headed to her bedroom. When they entered the room Bill placed Sasha on the bed and Sookie went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean Sasha as much as she could. She saw Bill sitting on the bed next to Sasha with his head in his palms. When he saw Sookie he looked deeply in her eyes. Sookie started to tremble.

"Sookie, she needs my blood." He said in a low voice.

"No! Absolutely not! You are my boyfriend; I will not allow her to have fantasies about you." She said immediately.

"Sookie, you are being unreasonable." He tried to hug her but she took a step back.

"Let Eric do it." She said quickly coming up with the idea.

"What makes you think Eric will give her his blood?" Bill asked her.

"Trust me." She said already pulling out her cell to call Eric.

"OK." Bill nodded.

* * *

Eric

The moment Sookie told me that Sasha was almost dead I dropped the phone and used my speed to read the house in just a few minutes.

"Where is she?" That was all I could ask them as I looked around searching for Sasha.

"In her bedroom." Bill said. I took a step to go upstairs but Bill stopped me.

"Eric … we need to talk." He said without looking me in the eyes. What could be more important than saving Sasha's life right now?

"It's important?" I snapped at him.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Go on then." I said staying on the first step of the floors wanting to get to her as soon as Bill was done with his matter.

"A vampire did this to her. I came just as he was beating the life out of her. I tried to save her and I fought with him. I staked him." He said not wanting to look into my eyes.

"Are you aware that there will be consequences? After all you defended a human." I said in an official voice.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." He replied.

"Very well then. So after that what did you do?" I asked him trying to know more about Sasha's health.

"I was going to give her my blood, but Sookie won't let me." He informed me.

"Our blood only increases her powers. Only sex will heal her." I told them.

"I don't think she would like that." Sookie intervened.

"I don't think she would like to die either." I snapped at her and I didn't see why I should be talking anymore with them. Sasha was badly injured and she needed my help, and nothing will stop me to heal her. I was the perfect medicine for her.


	15. Chapter 15 Getting to know each other

Hey guys, sry for not putting anything for such a long time, but I had a writer's block ... but now I think i'm on a good track... I don't know ... I hope you'll tell meu :D ... I hope that I'll put more chapters next week please please review it ... your reviews are keeping the story alive :D

* * *

Sasha

Am I dead? I'm afraid to open my eyes. Is there heaven? Is there hell? I need to face my faith but I feel the silence and peace around me. It's a thing I've not felt for a long time. Suddenly I hear a noise. It sounds like a door that is open and closed. It's time to face my faith…

I try to open my eyes and I feel it … the pain didn't leave me … I'm not dead. I'm pretty damn alive and in a lot of pain.

"Sasha are you ok?" I hear Eric very clearly but I can't still see him clear. I try to open my mouth to let some words escape from it but I failed completely. I feel Eric's cold fingers on my face.

"Open your mouth Sasha." Eric said to me. I did what he asked me and I felt a cold liquid on my throat. It's official now , water is my favorite drink from now on. No more alcohol.

"Is it better now?" he asked me very concerned.

"Hmm" was all I could say for now. I could see perfectly his beautiful face that I thought I will never see it.

"Good" he said and started to take his shirt off. I panicked. I knew what he was trying to do and unfortunately I had no other option … or fortunately? After he removed all his clothes, he started to remove my dress, or what had left of it. It was so badly ripped off that you could easily see my breasts. At least my panties survived. When he tried to unzip my dress I flinched in pain. He automatically stopped and stared to see if he hurt me somehow.

"I need you to bare the pain a little. Soon it will be all over."

"I can't … it hurts too much … I … I can't do it." I told him between heavy breathings.

"Let's try with something else" he responded to me and he bent over me touching my lips with his. I felt immediately a wave of strength through my entire body. He stopped looking at me like he was just electrocuted.

"Don't stop. I need this." I begged him trying to reach my hand onto his face but I failed miserably, pain ripping through me again. I saw a smirk trying to escape on his lips contradicting his worried face. He loved when I admitted that I need him, but now my life was in stake so I didn't care … I just wanted to feel that energy running through my veins again … I needed his lips against mine and he obeyed me, this time with much passion that last time. He moved now on top of me holding his weight on his hands and knees, my body barely touching him. I felt frustrated by this and I curled up my arms around his neck, my left arm moving slower up and down against his spine while the other was caressing his hair. I felt then his fangs popping out but he didn't bit me. Instead he left his weight on a single hand so that the other could rip my panties off. I could still feel my broken ribs but as my arousal was increasing the pain started to fade. He slowly parted my legs. He stopped again the kiss making me to pout and he kissed then gently my neck. I was ready for him and he was definitely ready for me.

"Who was the vampire?" he broked the silence after he positioned himself to enter in me. I gulped. I had no chance but to tell him the truth.

"My husband." I saw shock in his eyes. "My ex-husband now … thanks God." After the words were said he entered me roughly making me flinch for a moment but the moment I relaxed I could feel the energy again, a much stronger energy. He got out and looked at me in the eyes very intensely.

"What did he want from you?" I needed the energy. I was starting to heal and I didn't want to talk about this while I was having sex with another vampire.

"Are you always so talkative when you are having sex?" I asked him trying to change the subject.

"Answer me!" he hissed at me approaching his big manhood to my entrance teasing me.

"He wanted me to go with him back in Spain, but I didn't want so he got violent. I don't want to get into details. I think that Bill and Sookie have the right to know too and I don't want to repeat this story. Is too much painful." I responded touching his bare chest.

"Why you didn't want to go back to Spain with him?" He said entering a little bit teasing me as much as he could.

"Because I want to stay here." I said after a long and loud moan escaped my lips. I guess I gave him the right answer or he was as impatient as me because after I responded him, he entered me roughly speeding his action. Slowly I felt the strength coming back in my arms, legs and even my broken ribs were healed. We both were at the climax when he kissed me once again growling in my mouth as he came. After a few seconds I reached my orgasm too. He laid on his back looking at the ceiling. I was completely still looking at the ceiling too. I was supposed to feel exhausted but I felt so alive right now that I would be able to party again.

"Wow!" I said It without thinking.

"I was that good?" Eric asked me with his sexy smirk on his face. I felt my face blush. When I said "wow" I was referring to the feeling I had, that strength that I thought I will never feel it again. But I didn't want to explain to him this so I played his game.

"I am just surprised that you didn't bite me." I smiled at him.

"You were badly injured. Biting you wouldn't help you at all." He explained. "Though, I was very tempted to know how you taste. I had never bit someone I cannot hear the heartbeat." He added while he turned to face me resting his head in his right hand and taking my hand with his left hand to his nose trying to inhale my scent. Then I remembered that I was really dirty and with a lot of blood on my body.

"I need to shower" I said trying to get out of the bed but I was pinned on my back, my arms caged in his hands above my head.

"Not so fast." He growled at me.

"I'm pretty dirty." I tried to give him arguments to let me go.

"Indeed you are." Eric whispered in my ear. "I am so tempted to bite you" he said licking my neck. He had such a nerve. If he could knew what would happen to him if he drinks my blood. But on the second thought this thing might put him in his place, so I followed his game again.

"Then what is stopping you?" I said smiling at him.

His fangs popped out at my remark but I could tell he was dazzled. Maybe he didn't expect me to give up so easily, but he definitely didn't know what could happen to him. He looked at me, and then to my naked body. He started to plant kisses along my body starting with my neck and stopping at my inner thigh to graze my skin with his fangs. Then he parted my legs and he rapidly sank his fangs in my left thigh. I felt a slow pain but the feeling was good. He took a lot of blood because I started to feel again weak and he must felt it too because he stopped and he approached his face to my face and kissed me roughly. I could feel my own blood in my mouth but I could also feel the energy running through my veins again. That's a thing I will never get tired of. When we stopped kissing he got off the bed and he started to dress up. I popped out of the bed to get into my bathroom but I stopped when I saw Eric trying to use his speed to go down but he could only hurry in the human way. I burst out of laugh at the sight and when he eyed me he got to me and grabbed me by the throat.

"What did you do to me?" he growled at me.

"Me … personally nothing, but my blood did this to you" I said trying to breath but the grip was too tight. "Let me go and I'll tell you everything" He let me go and he sat down on the bed looking at me angry. I started talking while I was searching in my dresser something to wear after I take a shower. "I only know what my mother told me when I was a child. When I was born, a group of vampires wanted to kidnap me because they were sure that someday I will become a great weapon because of my origins; my dad a witch and my mother a succubus. I was with my grandmother who was a witch too when those vampires came after me. In order to save me, she casted a spell that if a vampire will bite me something terrible will happen to him or she and If I drink vampire blood I will get stronger than them. A few years ago I found out that if a vampire drinks my blood he will lose his powers for some hours. Lately I found out that it depends on the quantity. You took quite a lot of blood. You should not be able to use your powers for 3-4 hours" I explained to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he hissed at me.

"I wanted to put you in your place and I think I did it." I winked at him. He was furious but he didn't move from the bed. "And now excuse me but I really need to take a shower." I said getting towards the bathroom door.

"I'll wait for you and then we will go downstairs. Don't forget … you have some explanation to make." He told me with a straight face.

"Yes sir!" I mocked him and I got in to the shower. Weird way to celebrate your 21st B-day, but I have to say, knowing Jonah dead and be safe again is the best gift ever … or maybe after Eric's gift … after all, diamonds are the best girl's friends.


	16. Chapter 16 My history

****hey guys ... sorry it took me so much but I bought a new laptop and I had to transfer all my data and with the exams ... God it was insane these weeks ... but now I'm almost finished with my exams (2 more left) and I'm done till 27th february ... so soon I will be able to focus more on the story. I'm very ashamed of letting you wait so much for a chapter. unfortunately the girl who helped me till now to correct my grammar and some other stuff can't help me anymore because she is too busy so I hope that I will not make many grammar mistakes :D I hope you like it where this story goes ( in her slowly way ) and please REVIEW it because everytime I see a review (no matter if is good or bad) it gives me strength to continue... so REVIEW IT PLEASE ... I'm begging you! :D

* * *

**Sasha**

"Sasha … oh my God, are you ok? Did he do something inappropriate to you?" Sookie jumped on me when she saw me and Eric coming down.

"Define inappropriate" Eric smirked at her.

"Sasha, I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I shouldn't have said it. You would be ok right now and I wouldn't have to thank Eric for saving you." She said to me ignoring Eric.

"With welcome" Eric replied to her even if he knew she will still ignore him.

"It's ok Sookie, sooner or later this thing would happen. I'm just sorry that I wasn't the one who killed that bastard" I answered her. I took a sit and Eric sat next to me leaning on his back and stretching his right arm to include my waist and slowly squeeze it. I noticed Sookie started to get angry but she didn't comment.

"Now can you tell us the entire story?" Eric eyed me. I could see the eagerness on his face.

"Sasha, who was that vampire? Did you know him?" Sookie asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"That vampire was called Jonah and … it was my husband." Sookie was dazzled. Bill the same. There was an awkward silence, but Eric took care of that.

"In Europe is legal to marry with a vampire?" he asked.

"Yes." I nodded at him and I continued my story. I met him at Polique a few years ago. He was my regular client. Leigh Ann wanted to steal him from me but he kept going to me. One night, when I finished my shift, I was in the parking lot waiting for a taxi when two thieves tried to rob me but then Jonah came out of nowhere and saved me. That night I found out that he was a vampire and despite all my mother's advertisements, a good and kind vampire. After a few days he came again at Polique, but this time he asked for a private dance." I stopped to take a deep breath and also because Eric squeezed my waist very hard. What was wrong with him? "During the dance, he told me that the first time he saw me he got enchanted by me and felt in love. I was very excited to hear all of that because nobody told me such thing before and really meant it… well I guess now I'm back to this opinion" I said it mostly to myself but I was sure that everybody heard me. "Anyway … he asked me if we can meet in my free time and I agreed. After a month we formed a couple and when I finished college I got proposed by him and I accepted, he told me that in Europe this kind of marriage is allowed and that he wanted to move there and I accepted." I finished a part of my story and I took another deep breath. Sookie had tears in her eyes, Bill looked very worried but something told me that he wasn't like this because of my story and Eric … well, Eric looked very interested in my story but I couldn't catch any other feeling from him. " I went with him in Spain where we had a small wedding with a few of his friends, vampires of course. Everything was sweet and lovely for a couple of months. One night he came badly injured, with silver cuffs. I took them off and I brought him a blood bag.

"_Honey, what happened?" I asked Jonah with a worried face handling the bag. He took a big sip, healing starting to fasten._

"_I don't know if I should tell you this. Is too dangerous"_

"_Joe…we are in this together don't you remember for better or for worse?" he looked at me very deep trying to decide what to do._

"_It was the King!" he finally said. _

"_Your king? I thought you were friends!" I told him dazzled._

"_We are in good terms, but there's something I haven't told you…" he took a moment to breathe though he didn't need to, like he was afraid to continue the story. "I bought this house from him, but I didn't have any money, because the trip in America cost me a lot so I started to sell my blood, and the King found out about this and in vampires world this is a great offence."_

"So he kind of made you feel guilty." Sookie interrupted my story.

"He made me feel more than guilty; he made me feel responsible for his situation." I responded to her.

"So what did you do?" Eric asked me, boring starting to feel in his voice.

_"What will be the consequences?" I asked Jonah shyly._

_ "I have to be under his command for the next 100 years." he explained to me growling. _

_ "And what does that mean?" my eyebrows furrowed._

"_I will have to do some dirty jobs for him and the bad part is that I have to do it myself. He won't allow any other vampire to help me." he said to me looking everywhere else but not at me._

"_I can help you." I told him without even thinking of it. I loved him so much that I didn't care nor wanting to know at what I was engaging it. He looked at me with hope in his eyes._

"_You can't… he said that I'm not allowed to have a partner." He responded me and then he stand up on his feet._

"_He said you can't have a vampire as a partner… and last time I've checked … I'm not a vampire, so you won't disobey him." I said smirking at him. Then he looked at me deeply in my eyes and took me in his arms._

"_Are you sure you want to do this? Do you know what kind of work we will be doing?" he asked me very seriously._

"_I'm very sure and I don't care what work we do as long as we come back home together." I kissed him assuring him that I really want to do this._

"So what sort of job you had to do?" Sookie interrupted my memory again.

"Stealing, flirting and sometimes even killing. But I did it because I felt guilty for what happened to Jonah." I tried to defend myself but I knew that I didn't have any excuse.

"And when did you find out that Jonah is not as caring, loving and innocent as you thought?" Eric questioned me.

"One night, when he thought that I was asleep, he called someone and he talked about me…" I started.

"_I'm telling you…she's ready." I heard Jonah said. "The King will love her and her abilities. She is now an invincible weapon. Everyone, including vampires would be afraid to have her as an enemy." He sounded very proud of himself. "Tomorrow night I'll take her to his house and don't worry, she's too stupid to figure out that I'm actually using her."_

"Did you go?" Sookie interrupted me again.

"Gosh Sookie, if you interrupt me like this I'll never finish the story." I burst out at her. "So … after he hang up the phone I waited 10 minutes and then I faked that I just woke up. I questioned him about what plans do we have and he said none, gladly for me. I started to kiss him and taking his clothes off…"

"We know how to do sex, just get to the point" this time Eric interrupted me.

"Ok, ok … so during sex I asked him to give me his blood so he did. When I felt that my powers were strong I took a bat and I smashed his skull. I went then to clean myself and to pickup my clothes and I headed straight to the airport. I took the first flight to Shreveport." I ended my story.

"So that's why you could fight me on that night, but this night you couldn't?" Eric asked me.

"Yes. I knew that he didn't know about this place because I never talked about Sookie so I thought that here he will never find me. I didn't know that he could trace my friends' calls " I responded him.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't call them. I'm sorry Sasha." Sookie felt responsible.

"Don't worry. At least now I will not live in fear." I smiled at her. "But there's a thing that Jonah said to me and I want to find out what he meant."

"What?" Bill finally spoke.

"He said that my parents didn't die in a car accident and that he knew about my powers before he met me. He said that he has some allies around here. What if they knew that he was gonna be here to take me back to Spain? What if they found out that is dead? Oh my God I'm doomed!" I started to freak out.

"If they would found out that he is dead they would want the man who killed him and that's me." Bill spoked without looking me in the eyes. Sookie started to sob.

"And if they know where you are, don't worry, we are here to protect you." Eric said to me smiling. Wow, he actually smiled.

"I don't want to just stay and let them come to me. I want to know who are they and I want to know what happened exactly with my family. Eric, I know you already helped me a lot but can you help me with that?" I looked Eric deeply in the eyes.

He looked away for a while then he stood up and told me:

"If I help you, how will you return my favor?" He smirked at me.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I will let you use my powers in your own benefits for a month." I said knowing that that was what he wanted to hear.

"Make it for 25 years." He out bided.

"One year." I followed his game.

"10 years and I'll provide you my blood. That's my final offer. Take it or leave it." He sounded very sure on himself.

"Ok, you win." I pouted.

"As always…" he said with that stupid but yet charming smirk on his face.

"Don't get cocky now!" Sookie finally spoke. "And how will you find out who can be his allies if we don't know anything about him?" she asked.

"Don't worry … I have my ways. It's almost dawn, I have to go." Eric said and tried to use his speed to get out but he couldn't. The moves he made, made Sookie burst into laughs and Bill was just dazzled.

"What was that? A new dance move or what?" she finally spoke between laughs.

"OMG, I'm sorry Eric. You still have my blood in your system." I said to him trying not to laugh. He was very angry but he couldn't say a word because Sookie punched him in the face.

"You son of a bitch? You bit her? In the state she was? I knew we shouldn't trust you." She yelled at him and Eric looked like he was about to hit her too, so I intervened between them putting my hand on Eric's chest to calm him down.

"Sookie! Believe it or not, it was my fault, I provoked him to do that. He did it after he healed me and it was with my permission." I tried to calm her down.

"But there's something that doesn't make sense, why can't he use his speed?" Bill asked intrigued.

"That's another story for another night, but this night it's going to end in about 2 hours and I want to get home before I end up like Jonah." Eric said looking outside at the sky.

"The short story is like this: I have a spell put on my blood that if any vampire tries to drain me, he ends up powerless. The more he drinks my blood the more he will be without his powers. And judging by that… he will remain powerless for another 3 hours at least." I grinned at Eric. "Don't worry, I'll get you home."

"Fine… but I get to drive." He muttered.

"Ok boss … you're the man!" I mocked him but it wasn't a great idea because he turned to me while we were walking and I bumped into him and I almost fell but he grabbed me at last minute.

"Oh, be sure I am!" he smirked at me.

"Sookie, don't wait up for me, go get some sleep. I'm sure you need it!" I said to her still looking in Eric's eyes waiting him to let me go. "Shall we?" I asked me hoping that he will get the point that is the time to let me go.

"Sure." He said.

We got into the car with Eric in the driver seat. I didn't like the idea of him driving my car, but he saved my life so I think that for today … or in this case night, I will let it go. We didn't spoke anything since we got in the car and I was grateful for that. I was tired and I didn't know what to say also. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt Eric's hand on my leg.

"Well, that was an interesting night. I hoped you enjoyed it, at least the last part and if you want a repeat you know where to find me." He grinned at me lowering his head to me, but I stopped him slapping his hand from my leg.

"I had no choice regarding the last part of the night, and don't forget that I have a boyfriend." I said to him seriously.

"I wasn't the one who forgot that tonight. I am sure you enjoyed it as much as I did. You may not be entirely human and I may not use my powers on you, but I can still feel your arousal … and when I say still, I'm referring to this moment too." He approached his lips to mine so closely that if I moved a little bit I could touch them. But there was no need for that because he did that move for me, kissing me slowly like I never thought he would be able to. When our lips were parted I looked into his eyes not knowing what to do. He smiled and got out of the car. I was dazzled by his action but I couldn't let the night end like this so I followed him and I got out of the car too.

"Thank you!" I shouted at him.

"For the kiss?" He returned to me.

"For saving me tonight." I responded him though it was for the kiss too but I didn't want to admit in his face.

"It was my pleasure, believe me."

"Oh … I do believe you … but believe me, when I say to you that this thing will never happen again." I said to him looking him into his eyes with determination.

"We'll see about that … maybe next time, you'll wanted more than me and you will have to beg me."

"Keep dreaming boy … keep dreaming. Now get yourself inside before I have to gather your ash." I said to him and I got into the car. I can't believe how cocky he is.

When I started the engine, my phone started to ring.

"Hey Sasha! Are you ok? How are you doing? You haven't responded my calls all night. Did you got home safe?" Matt asked me worried.

"Oh Matt, for this story, you better sit down …."


	17. Chapter 17 Story for fury story to bury

Hy guys, I'm sorry I haven't been posting anything for such a long time, but I had a writer's block+ I no longer have a Beta Reader :(( so if any of you wants to be my Beta Reader I would be very grateful! so back to the story ... I know is kind of short but is a very important chapter that will make some relationships to start or end ... still don't know ... or do I ? :D I would like to know your opinion ... should Sasha end up with Eric or with Sam?

* * *

APOV

"S my darling you are crazy as shit! But I'm glad you finally got rid of your husband" Matt told Sasha at the phone. "Go home and get some sleep cause tomorrow I want to know all the details! Get home soon!" Matt hung up the phone and looked at Laffayete.

"How comes she has a husband?" Laffayete asked Matt.

"Long story, but to be short tonight was killed by Bill. Apparently he wanted to take Sasha back to Spain but she refused to go with him and he beat her to death and that's when Bill came and killed that motherfucker." Matt told to Laffayete.

"Fuck! Is she ok?" Laffayete questioned Matt worried.

"She's fine." Matt smirked at Laffayete.

"Why are you smirking like this? What are you hiding?" Laffayete arched his eyebrow.

"Sasha and Eric had sex, and apparently she liked it, even if she doesn't admit it."

"Lucky bitch! Eric is so fucking gorgeous."

"Really ? What about me?" Matt played the jealousy card.

"Babe, you are the one I want" Laffayete approached Matt and kissed him.

Their kiss was interrupted by a door slammed with force.

* * *

SAM'S POV

I couldn't believe it! I was gone for a few weeks and my so called girlfriend was fucking my worst enemy. How could she? And she was married? Who is that girl? Why did I let her in my fucking life? Tomorrow we will have a word. She has some explaining to do…

* * *

So ... Sam is back in the picture, but sadly for him a bond between Sasha and Eric started and that might be hard for their relationship not to mention that Sasha has some explaining to do ... guess will find out the next chapter :D


End file.
